MOTIVO DE ESCANDALO
by Tamel
Summary: Serena Tsukino tenía un plan para los próximos cinco años… y conseguir una ansiada entrevista con Darien Chiba era parte del plan. Pero acostarse con la afamada estrella del rock no estaba programado. Mientras se hacía pasar por su seductora y extravagante hermana gemela, Serena no pudo resistirse a perder con él la virginidad que durante tiempo había protegido.
1. Chapter 1

_**Argumento:**_

_**Todo iba de acuerdo a su plan… hasta que se acostó con él.**_

_Serena Tsukino tenía un plan para los próximos cinco años… y conseguir una ansiada entrevista con Darien Chiba era parte del plan. Pero acostarse con la afamada estrella del rock no estaba programado. Mientras se hacía pasar por su seductora y extravagante hermana gemela, Serena no pudo resistirse a perder con él la virginidad que durante tiempo había protegido._

_Su aventura habría seguido siendo un secreto si las revistas no la hubieran hecho pública, con lo cual Serena iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones…_

**DEL DIARIO DE MAEVE TSUKINO**

Desde el día de su nacimiento, mis nietas gemelas, Serena y Usagui, no han podido resultar más distintas. Usagui es un torbellino, una joven llena de energía y con una vena rebelde; Serena en cambio es una chica responsable y jamás le había dado a la familia problema alguno… hasta ahora.

Esa foto que ha aparecido en la prensa rosa ha causado un auténtico revuelo. Nunca lo hubiéramos esperado de ella. Al fin y al cabo sabe muy bien lo que conlleva ser una Tsukino.

Sin embargo, también es cierto que la vida no se rige por un plan preestablecido.

Su Darien parece un hombre encantador, cariñoso, y desde luego es muy guapo. Todavía no soy tan vieja como para que me pasen desapercibidas esas cosas.

Serena y él son también muy diferentes el uno del otro, pero eso mismo dijeron mis padres de Mamoru y de mí, y llevamos juntos cincuenta y siete años.

Serena está buscando su lugar en el mundo, y por primera vez veo brillar de verdad esos ojos celestes suyos que tanto me recuerdan a mi querida Irlanda. ¿Será amor?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Uno**

Serena necesitaba aquella entrevista. Su carrera dependía de ello; era el eje central de su plan.

Lo único que se interponía en su camino eran unos cuantos guardias de seguridad, aunque bastante fornidos, la falta de un pase de prensa para acceder a la zona entre bastidores, y los cerca de veinte mil fans que habían acudido al concierto de su ídolo, Darien Chiba.

La figura del cantante destacaba sobre el escenario, atrayendo todas las miradas. Los vaqueros y la camiseta negra que llevaba dejaban entrever un físico esbelto y musculoso, y el cabello negro, algo largo y revuelto, le daba un aire de chico malo.

Sin embargo eran sus perfectas facciones lo que de verdad volvía locas a sus fans. ¡Si pudiera sacarle una foto de cerca!

Justo en ese momento los ojos de Darien Chiba parecieron posarse en ella, y aunque sólo fue un instante, la intensidad de su mirada hizo que Serena sintiera un cosquilleo eléctrico que la recorrió de arriba abajo.

Dios, desde luego no había duda de que era un hombre muy sexy, se dijo al darse cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento. No era que fuera su tipo, por supuesto, añadió para sus adentros, bajando la vista al anillo de compromiso en su mano. No, por supuesto que no.

En medio de la masa agobiante de gente que la rodeaba, Serena exhaló un suspiro de impaciencia y miró en derredor. El Madison Square Garden, uno de los estadios más importantes de la ciudad de Nueva York. Allí se habían celebrado mítines políticos, innumerables eventos deportivos, y por él habían pasado además algunos de los cantantes y grupos más importantes. Frank Sinatra, Elvis Presley, los Rolling Stones, Elton John, Bruce Springsteen… Ahora le había llegado el turno a Darien Chiba, ganador de un Grammy, y sensación del momento en el mundo del rock que llevaba vendidas más de diez millones de copias de su último disco, _Falling for you_.

Nacido en Nueva York, en la actualidad residía en una mansión que poseía en Beverly Hills, y se había unido a otros en la creación de _Musicians for a cure_, una fundación que mediante conciertos como aquel recaudaba fondos para la investigación y erradicación del cáncer.

No tenía un pase a la zona entre bastidores, pero estaba decidida a conseguir una entrevista con él para _The Buzz_, la revista en la que trabajaba.

Su abuelo paterno, Mamoru Tsukino, presidente del grupo editorial EPH, al que pertenecía _The Buzz_, opinaba que los miembros de la familia tenían que esforzarse tanto como cualquier otro empleado para escalar puestos dentro de la compañía. Por eso a Serena, que llevaba meses pensando cómo podría conseguir un ascenso, se le había ocurrido que una entrevista con Darien Chiba podría ser la llave para pasar de ser sólo correctora a redactora.

Una entrevista con Darien Chiba podría poner a _The Buzz_ por delante de _Entertainment Weekly_, su principal competidor, y también por delante de las otras revistas de EPH. Su abuelo Mamoru había anunciado en Nochevieja que quería jubilarse, y que lo sucedería en el cargo el director de aquella revista que obtuviera mayores beneficios a lo largo del año.

Con el bolígrafo y la libreta en la mano, Serena cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra. Había ido al concierto directamente desde el trabajo, y al no haber podido cambiarse de ropa estaba de lo más incómoda.

Los tacones de las botas la estaban matando, y los pantalones de lana y el jersey de cuello vuelto que llevaba eran perfectos para la oficina, pero allí, rodeada como estaba de gente, estaban dándole un calor horrible.

Siendo como era sólo una correctora, sabía que el manager de Darien Chiba se habría reído en su cara si le hubiese pedido una entrevista con él, pero tenía la esperanza de poder convencer al propio cantante si conseguía acercarse a él.

Cuando acabó la melodía que estaba cantando el público prorrumpió en aplausos y silbidos, y Darien les dio las gracias y bromeó con ellos.

— ¿Queréis más? —les preguntó con esa voz sensual tan característica.

El público coreó un «sí» acompañado de nuevos silbidos y aplausos.

—No os oigo —los picó él sonriendo, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la oreja.

Sus fans gritaron con más fuerza.

— ¡Así, con fuerza! —les contestó.

Se colgó una guitarra eléctrica, se volvió hacia los músicos que estaban detrás de él y, en cuanto empezaron a tocar, Serena reconoció la canción, una balada llamada _Beautiful in my arms_, que era uno de sus temas más conocidos.

Mientras Darien Chiba cantaba sobre hacer el amor bajo las palmeras meciéndose al viento, con el aire húmedo de la noche envolviendo a los amantes, Serena se sintió atrapada por la magia del momento.

Sólo cuando acabó la canción se rompió el hechizo, haciéndola volver al mundo real, y la joven se reprendió a sí misma por estar comportándose como una adolescente. No había ido allí para convertirse en una admiradora más de Darien Chiba, sino para conseguir una entrevista en exclusiva.

Media hora después, el concierto había terminado. Serena se dirigió hacia la zona entre bastidores, tratando de abrirse paso entre la multitud, pero uno de los guardas de seguridad, un tipo alto y fornido, la detuvo.

—Por aquí no puede pasar, señorita.

—Pero es que soy periodista —le dijo ella.

— ¿Y su acreditación?

—Bueno, no tengo, pero…

El hombre ni siquiera la dejó terminar. Levantó una mano para hacerla callar y tras negar con la cabeza le contestó:

—Si no tiene acreditación no puedo dejarla pasar.

Serena resopló y rebuscó en su bolso una tarjeta de visita.

— ¿Lo ve?, trabajo en la revista _The Buzz_ —le dijo. No tenía por qué decirle en qué puesto—. La conoce, ¿no?

El guarda miró la tarjeta con desgana y luego a ella.

—Lo siento, pero como ya le he dicho sólo pueden pasar las personas con acreditación.

La joven apretó los puños llena de frustración. Debería haberlo imaginado. Tal vez debería hacer un último intento.

—Está bien —masculló fingiéndose irritada—, pero luego no me eche la culpa cuando lo despidan porque Darien Chiba ha perdido la oportunidad de ser entrevistado por una de las revistas más importantes del país. El tipo se limitó a enarcar una ceja, y Serena, viendo que no iba a conseguir nada, se giró sobre los talones y se dirigió a la salida pero no porque hubiese decidido darse por vencida.

Antes o después el cantante tendría que abandonar el estadio, así que lo esperaría fuera. No había soportado casi tres horas de pisotones y empujones para nada.

Una hora después, sin embargo, el frío hizo que empezara a preguntarse hasta qué punto quería conseguir aquella entrevista.

Estaba cansada, tenía hambre y lo que de verdad quería era irse a casa.

Estaba buscando en su bolso un caramelo de menta, un chicle… cualquier cosa comestible, cuando oyó chillar a las fans que aún estaban esperando, como ella, con la esperanza de ver salir al cantante.

En efecto, estaba saliendo en ese momento, rodeado de guardaespaldas y personal de seguridad. Consciente de que sólo tendría unos segundos antes de que el cantante subiera a la limusina que estaba deteniéndose en ese momento junto a la acera, Serena salió corriendo hacia él.

— ¡Señor Chiba!

Sin embargo, las fans se habían arremolinado en torno a él, al igual que los pocos fotógrafos que no se habían marchado todavía, y aunque Serena trató de abrirse paso entre ellos, de pronto su avance se vio obstaculizado cuando chocó con uno de los guardias de seguridad.

—Échese atrás —le ordenó.

Serena retrocedió y observó llena de frustración cómo Darien Chiba entraba en el coche. Tenía ganas de llorar. Sólo faltaba que acabara lloviendo, pensó alzando la vista hacia el plomizo cielo con un suspiro.

Justo entonces le cayó una gota sobre la mejilla, y al poco le siguió otra. Estupendo. Serena hizo una mueca y salió corriendo hacia una parada de taxis, pero cuando vio que empezaba a llover con más fuerza supo que tendría que esperar un buen rato hasta que pasara uno libre.

Veinticinco minutos después, llegaba por fin a la casa que sus abuelos tenían como segunda residencia en la ciudad, en el Upper West Side. Serena y su hermana gemela habían estado viviendo con ellos desde que sus padres murieran en un accidente de avión a sus diez años, y aunque sus abuelos seguían residiendo en la mansión que tenían en el campo, las dos se habían instalado allí al empezar a trabajar.

Cuando llegó al piso de arriba, su hermana Usagui, que debía haberla oído subir las escaleras, salió de su dormitorio.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Los ojos de Serena se posaron en el pijama de seda rojo que llevaba su hermana, y como en tantas otras ocasiones pensó que no podían ser más distintas a pesar de ser gemelas. Todo el mundo consideraba a Usagui la hermana alocada e impulsiva, mientras que a ella la tenían por una chica sensata y metódica.

—Fatal —le contestó entrando en su habitación.

Se dejó caer en el silloncito que había en el rincón, se quitó las botas, y movió los dedos de sus doloridos pies con un suspiro de alivio.

—No sé cómo pude creer por un momento que conseguiría una entrevista —masculló—. ¡Ni siquiera pude acercarme a él! Por las medidas de seguridad que había cualquiera habría dicho que era el presidente.

Le contó a Usagui todas sus peripecias, y al final concluyó con un suspiro:

—La verdad es que desde el principio sabía que era una locura, y ahora tendré que pensar en otro modo de conseguir un ascenso. ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea?

— ¿Vas a darte por vencida así, tan fácilmente? —la picó su hermana.

—No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho, ¿verdad? —le espetó Serena.

— ¿No hay un concierto más mañana por la noche? Todavía tienes una posibilidad de conseguir una entrevista.

—Déjalo ya, Usagui. Es imposible.

Usagui puso los brazos en jarras.

—Bueno, es imposible si vuelves a ir vestida de ese modo.

Serena miró su ropa.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que llevo puesto?

—Pues que pareces una monja —le contestó su hermana con un ademán—. Vas prácticamente tapada de la cabeza a los pies.

—Es que hace frío; estamos en marzo —le replicó Serena, poniéndose a la defensiva—. Además, ¿no estarás sugiriendo que por ir enseñando escote por ahí voy a conseguir algo?

—Mujer, puede que no, pero por probar…

—Ya. ¿Y qué propones?, ¿que tome algo prestado de tu armario?

Los ojos de Usagui brillaron traviesos.

—Pues mira, es una idea.

Todo el mundo sabía del amor de Usagui por la moda. De hecho algunas de las prendas de su ropero habían sido diseñadas y hechas por ella. Serena la admiraba por esa habilidad, pero su gusto en ropa era bastante más discreto que el de Usagui.

—Olvídalo.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si es la idea perfecta! No sé cómo no se me había ocurrido antes. Si te vistes como si fueras una fan cualquiera conseguirás que la gente de seguridad te deje pasar a su camerino. Siempre dejan pasar a las mujeres guapas.

Serena frunció el entrecejo.

—Lo que quiero es inspirar respeto como una mujer profesional, no parecer una chica ligera de cascos.

Sin embargo, Usagui no estaba escuchándola. Ya se había girado sobre los talones y se dirigía al armario.

—Ven, vamos a ver qué tengo por aquí que puedas ponerte mañana por la noche. Después de todo vas a un concierto de rock, no a una convención de las Naciones Unidas.

Serena suspiró pero se levantó y fue tras su hermana gemela. No quería ni imaginarse la clase de vestimenta que Usagui tendría en mente.

Cuando se bajó del taxi que había tomado para ir al Madison Square Garden, Serena inspiró profundamente, repitiéndose mentalmente el consejo que Usagui le había dado antes de salir de casa.

«Deja salir a la diosa que hay en ti; deja salir a la diosa que hay en ti…»

Lo cierto era que todavía no podía creerse la transformación que había obrado en ella la ropa de su hermana gemela, y cómo la había maquillado y arreglado el pelo.

Parecía más Usagui que ella misma. Una sonrisa asomó a las comisuras de sus labios mientras se llevaba una mano al cabello. Su hermana le había aconsejado que se lo dejara suelto, y los rizos le caían sobre los hombros en una suave cascada.

En cuanto al atuendo que finalmente habían escogido, llevaba una cazadora de cuero, una minifalda negra, botas altas, y un top rojo con un escote en uve.

Normalmente Serena apenas se maquillaba, pero Usagui había insistido en que su rostro necesitaba un poco de color y, aparte del rímel y el colorete, le había pintado los labios con un sensual rojo oscuro.

También le había hecho dejar en casa el anillo de compromiso. Bajó la vista a su mano desnuda recordando cómo su hermana la había increpado, diciéndole que una fan de un cantante de rock no iría por ahí con un anillo de diamantes, y menos si quería dar la impresión de estar soltera.

Al final Serena había claudicado, pero se sentía como si estuviese engañando a John, su prometido… lo cual era ridículo. No era como si fuese a serle infiel con otro hombre; únicamente iba a hacer uso de su atractivo para intentar conseguir una entrevista.

No había nada malo en eso, se dijo queriendo convencerse. Además, John pronto volvería de su viaje de negocios y empezarían a ocuparse de los preparativos de la boda.

Serena era una de esas personas a las que les gustaba fijarse objetivos y cumplirlos. De hecho, el comprometerse a los veinticinco, como había hecho, entraba dentro de su plan personal con vistas a los próximos cinco años.

Era más o menos así: a los veinticinco años se comprometería y conseguiría que la ascendieran a la categoría de redactora; a los veintiséis se casaría; al cumplir los veintiocho sería ya una de las reporteras más valoradas de la revista; y a los treinta, siendo ya supervisora, se quedaría embarazada de su primer hijo.

Por el momento las cosas estaban saliendo a la perfección, y en parte tenía que reconocer que era gracias al hecho de que John también tenía unas metas establecidas. Era uno de los motivos que la habían llevado a escogerlo como futuro marido de entre los hombres con los que había salido.

John, al igual que ella, se tomaba las cosas muy en serio y era una persona con altas miras y ambiciones.

A sus veintinueve años era ya socio en la empresa publicitaria en la que trabajaba y tenía una impresionante cartera de clientes. Era el compañero perfecto y por eso había decidido que quería formar un proyecto de futuro con él y convertirse en la señora de Harlan.

Después de haber estado saliendo nueve meses, John finalmente le había propuesto matrimonio… durante una romántica cena el día de San Valentín.

Había sido todo tan perfecto que Serena se había acabado de convencer de que había tomado la decisión correcta al aceptar. ¿Y qué si por las noches, antes de dormirse, a veces pensaba en ello y la asaltaban las dudas? Después de todo antes de casarse era normal sentir nervios, ¿no?

Centró su atención en el concierto, que por fin había comenzado, garabateando de cuando en cuando sus impresiones en la libretita que se había llevado, buscando los adjetivos adecuados para describir cada una de sus actuaciones y el efecto electrizante que tenía en el público.

Luego, cuando cantó _Beautiful in my arms_ volvió a sucederle otra vez como la noche anterior; la acariciadora voz de Darien Chiba y su presencia en el escenario estaban hechizándola de nuevo, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a imaginarse que estaba cantando sólo para ella y se permitió por un instante pensar en la única vez que había hecho una locura… Inmediatamente sin embargo se reprendió a sí misma diciéndose que tenía que poner los pies en la tierra y que no tenía sentido alguno la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Aquello era su secreto y nada tenía que ver con el motivo por el que estaba allí en ese momento. Esa vez, con un poco de suerte, conseguiría aquella entrevista.

Cuando acabó el concierto esperó a que el estadio se hubiera vaciado casi por completo, y después de colarse en la zona entre bastidores aprovechando un despiste de uno de los guardias de seguridad, accedió al pasillo que conducía a los camerinos.

A los pocos pasos sin embargo se topó con otro tipo de seguridad y se repitió mentalmente: «puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo».

Le dirigió una sonrisa al hombre, y no le pasó desapercibido el modo en que sus ojos recorrieron su figura. Quizá después de todo Usagui tuviera razón. Aquello le infundió ánimos, y sin dejar de sonreír miró al tipo con coquetería.

—Vengo a ver a Darien. Me dijo que no dejara de saludarlo cuando viniera a Nueva York.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Serena asintió y dio un paso adelante.

—He hablado con Marty antes y me aseguró que me dejarían pasar sin problemas a verlo.

Aquella mañana había hecho unas cuantas llamadas hasta averiguar el nombre del manager. Si tenía que mentir debía hacerlo de un modo convincente.

— ¿Conoce a Marty?

—Sí, claro que sí. He ido a ver cantar a Darien cuando ha estado en Los Ángeles, en Chicago, en Boston… —se quedó callada un momento y luego añadió con una mirada significativa—: y siempre lo hemos pasado muy bien juntos después del concierto.

El guardia señaló por encima de su hombro con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Tercera puerta a la izquierda.

Serena no podía creerse que hubiera resultado tan fácil. Se sentía tan aliviada que se habría echado a llorar, pero en vez de eso volvió a sonreír al tipo y le dio las gracias antes de alejarse.

La verdad era que no le costaría nada acostumbrarse a ir de vampiresa pelirroja por la vida, se dijo muy ufana. Sin embargo, los nervios volvieron a invadirla cuando llegó frente al camerino. Inspiró profundamente, irguió los hombros y llamó con los nudillos.

—Adelante —contestó el cantante desde dentro.

Serena giró el pomo, y cuando entró vio que estaba de espaldas a ella.

—Estaba esperándote —le dijo.

Su voz hizo que una ola de calor la invadiera, igual que si hubiera tomado un trago de vodka. Era una voz sensual, profunda y vibrante que resultaba aún más seductora que a través del micrófono.

Sin volverse, tomó un teléfono móvil de una mesita, y apretó un par de botones.

— ¿Te importaría darme diez minutos antes de que volvamos al hotel, Marty?

Todavía estaba vestido con los vaqueros y la camiseta negros que había llevado puestos en el escenario. Bajo los pantalones, ligeramente ajustados, se marcaban unas nalgas firmes, y bajo la camiseta de algodón se adivinaban una espalda y unos hombros musculosos.

Serena, que se sentía de nuevo algo acalorada, se aclaró la garganta y le dijo:

—No soy Marty.

El cantante se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirándola. Era muchísimo más guapo de cerca, y esos ojos… Dios, esos ojos azules cómo el océano…

Con las pocas neuronas que no se le habían fundido, Serena reparó en que no se había movido. ¿Era su imaginación o estaba tan aturdido como ella?

—Desde luego no te pareces en nada a Marty —dijo finalmente—. ¿Quién eres?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Dos**

Las primeras notas de aquella canción volvieron a acudir a la mente de Darien, una canción que oía dentro de su cabeza cada noche que soñaba con ella. Por la mañana, al despertarse, la música permanecía en sus oídos como un leve eco antes de desvanecerse, y nunca lograba recordar las notas suficientes como para escribirla.

Aquella vez, sin embargo, las oyó con más claridad. Era como si la joven que estaba de pie frente a él estuviese sacándolas a flote de lo más profundo de su conciencia. Hasta se parecía a la mujer de la fotografía, la mujer de sus sueños. Era esbelta pero no falta de curvas, tenía el cabello largo y rubio, como ella, y esos ojos celestes… Dios, eran de un celeste casi idéntico…

La principal diferencia entre ambas era que la mujer anónima de aquella fotografía, que había comprado en un mercadillo, estaba vestida con una túnica griega, mientras que no había duda de que la joven que estaba frente a él pertenecía al siglo veintiuno, igual que él.

No sabía quién era el autor de la fotografía, ni quién era la joven retratada en ella. Tan sólo tenía una pista: en una esquina de la parte inferior estaba escrito a mano: _La ninfa Dafne_.

—No has contestado aún a mi pregunta; ¿quién eres? —le repitió.

La desconocida apartó la vista un momento antes de volver a mirarlo.

—Ca—Caitlin.

Darien se dio cuenta de pronto de que había estado conteniendo el aliento. Pues no, su nombre no era Dafne. Sin embargo no pudo resistirse a preguntarle:

— ¿Has trabajado como modelo alguna vez?

La joven frunció el entrecejo.

—No.

—Pues deberías planteártelo —contestó él. No, decididamente no era la chica de la foto.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Lo creo —respondió Darien con una sonrisa, mientras avanzaba hacia ella—. Tienes cuerpo y cara de modelo. Y tus ojos son inusuales… cautivadores.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti —contestó ella.

Darien se echó a reír. Debía ser una de esas fans a las que Marty dejaba pasar a la zona entre bastidores después de los conciertos. Las fans siempre estaban ansiosas por poder verlo y hablar con él, y su manager pensaba que mostrarse accesible podía darle buena publicidad.

Sin embargo, aquella joven era distinta a las otras, y no quería charlar sólo un rato con ella para que luego fuese a contarle lo increíble que era a los reporteros que aún estaban a la entrada del estadio. No, tenía la sensación de que aquella joven podía ser la clave que liberara su creatividad, y quería conocerla mejor. Y aunque no lo fuera… igualmente quería conocerla mejor; prácticamente era la encarnación de todas sus fantasías.

—Siéntate —le dijo señalándole un sofá con un ademán—. ¿Te apetece beber algo?

—Gra—gracias.

Darien enarcó una ceja. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas… o la ponía nerviosa?, se preguntó, observando fascinado el rubor que subió desde el escote de la joven hasta su rostro.

— ¿Cerveza? —le preguntó.

—Sí, gracias —contestó ella mientras se quitaba el bolso y la chaqueta de cuero antes de sentarse.

Darien sacó un par de botellines de un mueble bar que había en un rincón, y después de abrir los dos le tendió uno a la joven y se sentó junto a ella.

Por un momento Caitlin se quedó mirando el botellín como si no estuviera muy segura de qué tenía que hacer con él. Darien tomó un trago, y ella lo imitó, pero lo hizo como si en vez de un botellín de cerveza fuera de algún refresco, y cuando lo apartó de sus labios la espuma había subido casi hasta la boca de la botella.

Darien sonrió divertido.

— ¿No te ha enseñado nadie a beber cerveza?

— ¿Por qué?, ¿estoy haciéndolo mal?

—Fatal —le contestó él en un tono de fingida reprimenda—. Mira cuánta espuma se está haciendo.

Caitlin ladeó un poco el botellín para ver mejor el interior.

—Oh.

—Fíjate en mí —le dijo Darien—. No es naranjada; si tapas la boca del botellín por completo con los labios harás que se forme espuma. Tienes que abrirlos un poco, apoyar el botellín en el labio inferior, y levantarlo —le explicó antes de hacerle una demostración.

Caitlin lo imitó.

—Eso es —murmuró él mientras la joven bebía.

Cuando Caitlin bajó el botellín y lo miró, Darien reprimió con dificultad un repentino deseo de besarla. Sus sensuales labios estaban pintados de un rojo intenso, pero por algún motivo tenía la impresión de que parecía que fuese disfrazada, con esa minifalda, las botas altas, aquel provocador top… Casi la imaginaba más vestida de un modo sencillo y discreto.

—Háblame de ti —le pidió.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

Todo, quería saberlo todo de ella.

— ¿Te ha gustado el concierto?

—Sí, claro que sí. Ha sido fantástico oírte cantar _Beautiful in my arms_ en directo. Es una de mis favoritas.

— ¿Ah, sí? —murmuró él, mirándola con curiosidad. Esa canción la había compuesto justo el día en que había comprado aquella fotografía—. ¿Qué te gusta de ella?

Caitlin apartó la vista.

—Pues… es bonita.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Bueno, no sé, es como… mágica. Me hace pensar en…

— ¿En el sexo? —bromeó él.

La joven volvió de nuevo la vista hacia él.

—No, no era eso lo que iba a decir —contestó azorada.

Darien se puso serio.

—Sólo bromeaba. Es que, bueno, ya sabes, como la letra habla de hacer el amor bajo las palmeras y todo eso… generalmente hace que la gente piense en el sexo.

Al verla sonreír Darien sintió que se derretía por dentro.

—Iba a decir que me hace pensar en esos momentos en los que quieres abrazar a esa persona especial, la persona a la que te aferrarías en los momentos en que estás más en baja.

Aquella chica era una caja de sorpresas, se dijo Darien, sintiendo que su fascinación aumentaba por momentos.

— ¿Tienes por costumbre dejar entrar a desconocidas en tu camerino? —le preguntó ella de repente.

En el mismo instante en que las palabras abandonaron sus labios se llevó una mano a la boca, como avergonzada.

Darien reprimió una sonrisa.

—No, por costumbre no. Mi manager cree que es buena publicidad hacer que parezca accesible complaciendo de cuando en cuando a alguna que otra fan —le respondió—. Lo único que hago es flirtear con ellas un poco, y mostrarme amable y simpático. Luego, cuando salen de aquí, le cuentan a la prensa que han conocido a Darien Chiba y… en fin, ya sabes.

Caitlin se limitó a asentir en silencio.

Darien no podía creerse que estuviese siendo tan sincero con ella, pero es que parecía tan inocente, tan sencilla… Era la clase de persona con la que no le costaría nada abrirse más… y seguramente a Marty le daría algo si lo viese en esos momentos, contándole cosas que seguramente no creía que debiese estarle contando.

— ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de tu profesión? —le preguntó la joven.

—Componer.

Caitlin parpadeó sorprendida.

— ¿No los conciertos?

—No, los conciertos son sólo la guinda del pastel.

— ¿Y no es algo inusual hoy en día que un cantante componga sus propias canciones?

—Sí, la verdad es que ya hay pocos que lo hagan.

— ¿Y qué me dices de esas fiestas a las que se supone que vais después de los conciertos? —Le preguntó ella mientras miraba en derredor—. ¿No tienes ninguna fiesta a la que ir hoy?

—Sí, pero prefiero tu compañía.

Caitlin volvió la cabeza hacia él.

—Oh —murmuró sonrojándose ligeramente.

Y era verdad que prefería su compañía, se dijo Darien. Aquella joven irradiaba un aura de dulzura y pureza que era muy poco común en los tiempos que corrían.

—Claro que a veces me las ingenio para poner una excusa y no ir; sobre todo cuando tengo apretada la agenda del día siguiente.

— ¿Y qué haces cuando no tienes ninguna fiesta a la que ir?

Darien iba a responder a aquella ingenua pregunta que cuando se era tan famoso como él siempre había alguna fiesta donde era requerido, pero en vez de eso le dijo:

—Conseguir que alguno de los chicos de la orquesta o del equipo de luces y sonido me invite a cenar en su casa con su familia.

Su contestación hizo que una hermosa sonrisa iluminara el rostro de la joven, y se quedaron mirándose en silencio hasta que se desvaneció lentamente de sus labios y simplemente siguieron mirándose, como hipnotizados.

Darien sintió de nuevo el impulso de besarla, y estaba inclinándose hacia ella cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Diablos.

—Adelante —contestó.

La puerta se abrió y uno de los técnicos de sonido asomó la cabeza dentro de la habitación.

—Tu coche ya ha llegado, Darien. Marty me pidió que te avisara. Él ya ha salido para el hotel.

Darien se puso de pie.

—De acuerdo; salgo en diez minutos.

El técnico miró a Caitlin y luego de nuevo a él.

—Como quieras —le contestó antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Darien se volvió hacia Caitlin y alargó el brazo para tomar el botellín de su mano.

Al hacerlo sus dedos rozaron los de ella, y un cosquilleo eléctrico recorrió la espalda de Darien.

Y, a juzgar por la expresión que se reflejó en los ojos de Caitlin, tuvo la impresión de que a ella le había pasado lo mismo.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —le preguntó.

«Díselo, díselo; dile que has venido para pedirle una entrevista», se ordenó Serena mentalmente.

Sin embargo, en vez de eso se encontró sonriendo como una tonta y respondiéndole:

—Claro.

Él sonrió satisfecho.

—Estupendo.

Darien levantó la chaqueta de cuero del sofá y la sostuvo para ayudarla a ponérsela.

A Serena aquel gesto tan caballeroso le sorprendió y le agradó enormemente.

¿Quién le hubiera dicho que un cantante de rock podía tener unos modales tan refinados? Se dio la vuelta para meter los brazos en las mangas, y cuando él le colocó bien el cuello de la chaqueta le rozó la nuca con los dedos y una ola de calor la invadió. Tenía un efecto embriagador en ella.

Darien fue a por su chaqueta, que estaba colgada en un perchero, y cuando se la hubo puesto le preguntó:

— ¿Lista?

Serena asintió y salieron al pasillo. Pronto se congregaron en torno a ellos los guardaespaldas y personal de seguridad. Cuando salieron por una puerta el frío aire de la noche los envolvió, pero al mirar en derredor Serena se fijó en que aún estaban en un recinto cerrado aunque sin techo.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —le preguntó a Darien.

Al verla tiritando el cantante le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí mientras se dirigían a la limusina que estaba a unos metros de ellos. A Serena le dio un vuelco en el pecho el corazón y se sintió estremecer por dentro, pero no de frío precisamente.

—Digamos que ésta es la salida «secreta» —le contestó Darien con una sonrisa socarrona—. Aquí es donde se hace la carga y descarga del equipo técnico y es de acceso restringido.

—Pero no fue por aquí por donde saliste anoche —se le escapó a Serena, que de inmediato se puso roja como un tomate.

Darien sonrió divertido.

— ¿Acaso estabas esperando que saliera?

—Tal vez —admitió ella, sin apartarse de él. Le gustaba el calor de su cuerpo.

—Anoche salí por la entrada principal porque quería saludar a algunas personas que están ayudando a financiar esta serie de conciertos benéficos —le explicó Darien—. A veces consigues que se animen a hacerlo de nuevo —añadió con un guiño.

—Ya veo.

Darien le señaló con un movimiento de cabeza la limusina, de la que ya sólo estaban a unos pasos.

—Cuando salgamos a la calle no te sorprendas si hay fotógrafos y se abalanzan sobre las lunas tintadas con sus cámaras.

—Eso suena horrible —murmuró ella.

Y sabía que era horrible. No era una celebridad como Darien, pero al pertenecer al rico y poderoso clan de los Tsukino, algo sabía de eso.

Uno de los hombres de seguridad les abrió la puerta de la limusina para que subieran a ella.

—Las damas primero —le dijo Darien con un ademán.

Una vez se hubieron puesto en marcha, Serena le preguntó:

— ¿Adónde vamos?

—Al Waldorf-Astoria —le contestó él—. Siempre me alojo allí cuando vengo a Nueva York.

El estómago le dio un vuelco a Serena y rogó que no se encontrara con ningún conocido de sus abuelos o con alguno de sus primos o tíos. Sin duda no aprobarían verla vestida como iba y en compañía de un cantante de rock.

Tal y como Darien había dicho, tan pronto como salieron a la calle empezaron a dispararse flashes de cámaras, pero por suerte el semáforo de la esquina estaba en verde, así que los dejaron atrás antes de que pudieran pegar sus cámaras a las ventanillas.

Cuando llegaron al Waldorf-Astoria, los guardaespaldas y demás encargados de la seguridad de Darien se bajaron del coche que los había precedido durante el corto trayecto, y Serena se sintió agradecida de que contuvieran a los fotógrafos y fans mientras ellos se dirigieron apresuradamente a la entrada del hotel.

Serena mantuvo la cabeza gacha. No quería que Darien se diera cuenta de que estaba tratando de evitar que la fotografiaran y sospechara de ella, pero no quería ni imaginar las repercusiones que podría tener el que su fotografía saliese en los periódicos al día siguiente.

— ¿Te da vergüenza que te hagan fotos? —le preguntó Darien, mirándola divertido cuando hubieron entrado y se dirigían al ascensor.

— ¿Siempre saben dónde te alojas? —le preguntó ella a su vez, exasperada.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—No sé cómo se las arreglan para averiguarlo, pero sí. Aunque como ya te he dicho siempre que vengo a Nueva York me alojo en este hotel, así que tampoco tienen que indagar demasiado.

— ¿Y los guardaespaldas y la gente de seguridad nunca te dejan a solas?

Darien le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

—Estás a punto de averiguarlo —le dijo mientras entraba en el ascensor detrás de ella y apretaba un botón.

En aquel confinado espacio Serena fue más consciente aún del aura sensual y masculina que parecía emanar del cantante.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —le preguntó, intentando no mostrarse nerviosa.

—A mí suite —le contestó él, justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

«Díselo, díselo», volvió a ordenarse mentalmente Serena. Tenía que decírselo; ¡iba a llevarla a su habitación!

Sin embargo las palabras no le salían. Era como si la hubiese atrapado aquella extraña y fascinante atracción que había entre ellos. Pasaron junto a otro guardia de seguridad, y finalmente llegaron a la suite de Darien.

Cuando entraron, éste apretó un botón de un panel que había en la pared, junto a la puerta, y por los altavoces del techo empezó a sonar una suave música ambiental.

Serena lo siguió por un pequeño pasillo, y se detuvo a la entrada del salón-comedor, en el que había una mesa alargada con seis sillas, dos sofás y una elegante chimenea.

—Ahora ya sabes por qué siempre me alojo aquí cuando vengo a la ciudad —le dijo con una sonrisa Darien, mientras dejaba la chaqueta sobre el respaldo de una silla.

—Sí, ya lo imagino —asintió ella, mirando en derredor y fingiéndose impresionada.

Estaba acostumbrada al lujo porque había crecido rodeada de él, pero al fin y al cabo el cantante creía que era sólo una fan. Darien se quedó de pie a sólo unos centímetros de ella, y permanecieron un buen rato mirándose en silencio.

—Si quieres puedes usar el cuarto de baño —le dijo rompiendo la tensión del momento—. Es por ese pasillo, la primera puerta antes del dormitorio —añadió señalando.

—Gra-gracias —tartamudeó ella, sintiéndose como una idiota.

No necesitaba ir al baño, pero sí necesitaba al menos un par de minutos a solas para pensar, para decidir cómo podría decirle que quería pedirle una entrevista.

—Vo-volveré enseguida. ¿Por qué diablos no podía dejar de tartamudear?

—Tranquila, yo entretanto voy a cambiarme de camiseta —le dijo él.

—Bien.

Darien hizo un ademán para indicarle que fuera delante. Serena se dirigió hacia el pequeño pasillo, e iba tan nerviosa, con él detrás de ella, que estuvo a punto de pasar de largo frente a la puerta del baño. Cuando se dio cuenta se paró en seco y se giró sobre los talones, chocándose de bruces con Darien.

Éste la agarró por los brazos para que no perdiera el equilibrio, y se quedaron inmóviles, mirándose el uno al otro.

Dios, tenía los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida, se encontró pensando de nuevo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Las piernas le temblaban y…

—Desde el momento en que te vi he estado queriendo hacer esto —murmuró Darien con voz ronca.

— ¿El qué? —inquirió ella sin aliento.

—Esto —respondió él, agachando la cabeza y tomando sus labios.

Fue un beso increíble, que hizo que un cosquilleo eléctrico la recorriera de arriba abajo.

—Sé que esto te parecerá una locura —le dijo Darien cuando despegó sus labios de los de ella—, pero es como si te conociera de algo, como si ésta no fuera la primera vez que nos vemos.

—No es una locura; yo tengo la misma sensación —le confesó ella.

No sabría cómo explicarlo, y sí, en realidad era una locura, pero era verdad, era como si durante toda su vida, sin saberlo, hubiese estado esperando ese momento.

Darien volvió a agachar la cabeza y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Aquel segundo beso fue mucho más lento y sensual, y pronto Serena sintió la necesidad de apoyarse en la pared, pues tenía la sensación de que las rodillas iban a cederle.

Cuando Darien hizo el beso más profundo se estremeció y subió las manos a sus hombros para atraerlo más hacia sí. Apretada como quedó contra su cuerpo, podía sentir cada centímetro de su esbelta y musculosa figura, desde los fuertes muslos, hasta la ancha extensión de su bien definido tórax.

Los labios de Darien abandonaron los suyos para depositar un reguero de besos a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de la oreja. Lo mordisqueó suavemente, y luego lo succionó, haciendo que de la garganta de la joven escapara un gemido.

En su adolescencia Serena jamás se había encaprichado de ningún actor o cantante, como las demás chicas de su edad; siempre había sido racional y madura, pero en ese momento estaba dejándose llevar por sus impulsos y comportándose de un modo completamente desinhibido. Dios, aquello era una locura…

Las manos de Darien descendieron por sus costados, deslizándose a continuación por las caderas antes de regresar al hueco de su espalda para apretarla más contra sí.

—Deberíamos parar —murmuró Serena.

—Lo sé —contestó él, que estaba ocupado besándola en el cuello.

—Esto no está bien… —jadeó Serena, girando sin embargo el rostro para que pudiera besarla mejor.

—Pero es tan agradable…

Serena no podía discutirle eso.

—Durante todo este tiempo has estado visitándome en sueños —le susurró Darien entre beso y beso.

—Eso suena precioso —murmuró ella—. ¿Es una letra que estás escribiendo?

Darien se rió suavemente contra su garganta.

—No, es verdad que he soñado contigo —dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos—, pero tenerte aquí, en carne y hueso, es muchísimo mejor.

Tomó el rostro de la joven entre las manos y la besó con pasión. Cuando sus labios se separaron la respiración de ambos se había tornado jadeante.

— ¿Te fías de mí? —le preguntó Darien. Serena asintió, y él deslizó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas para luego alzarla en volandas, como si fuera una pluma.

Luego, con ella en brazos, se dirigió al dormitorio que había al final del pasillo.

A la Serena Tsukino responsable y cerebral en esos momentos la habría invadido el pánico, pero era como si se hubiera transformado en una mujer completamente distinta. No era sólo la ropa que llevaba puesta lo que la hacía diferente, sino también el hecho de que sus inhibiciones parecían haberse evaporado con la misma rapidez que un charco de agua en el desierto.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio, Darien la dejó en el suelo, a los pies de la enorme cama.

—No te importa que nos deshagamos de esto, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó Darien, tomando el dobladillo de su top entre los dedos—. Necesito tocarte.

La Serena Tsukino racional se habría sentido alarmada, pero la Serena desinhibida en que se había transformado contestó excitada:

—Sí, quítamelo, por favor.

Darien le sacó la prenda por la cabeza y la arrojó a un lado antes de admirar con ojos hambrientos sus senos, cubiertos con un sujetador de encaje de color granate.

—Eres preciosa —murmuró, haciéndola sonrojar.

Había sido Usagui quien la había convencido para que se pusiera aquel conjunto de ropa interior. Era el único sexy que tenía, y de hecho había sido también Usagui quien la había instado a comprarlo un día que habían ido juntas de compras.

La noche anterior Serena había estado discutiendo con ella, diciéndole que no entendía por qué tenía que llevar ropa interior sexy a un concierto cuando nadie iba a verla. Su hermana había resoplado exasperada y le había contestado que aquello formaría también parte de su disfraz, que cuanto más sexy se vistiera, más fácil le resultaría interpretar el papel de una mujer sexy.

Darien la acarició con las yemas de los dedos, dibujando círculos en sus hombros. Luego sus manos descendieron por los brazos de Serena y se posaron en la parte superior de sus senos.

Si se hubiese mostrado brusco con ella Serena habría salido corriendo de allí, pero su dulzura estaba haciéndola derretirse por dentro.

Darien le bajó un tirante del sujetador y tomó en su mano el seno que había quedado al descubierto. Con la yema del pulgar comenzó a estimular el pezón, haciéndolo endurecer, y de la garganta de ella escapó un nuevo gemido.

Serena se sentía como si las piernas se le hubiesen vuelto de gelatina, y como si todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo se hubiesen vuelto más sensibles que nunca.

Cuando Darien la atrajo hacia sí, tomó un pezón en su boca. Serena se dejó envolver por las maravillosas sensaciones que estaba experimentando y enredó los dedos en su despeinado cabello.

Darien le desabrochó el sujetador y se lo quitó. Su boca se concentró entonces en el otro seno, mientras sus manos vagaron libres por la espalda desnuda de Serena, antes de bajar hasta el cierre de la minifalda.

La joven apenas la oyó caer al suelo, enajenada como estaba por el intenso placer que estaba sintiendo.

Darien apartó la boca de sus senos, levantó la cabeza, y dio un paso atrás para mirar a Serena, que ya sólo estaba vestida con las medias, las braguitas, y las botas.

—Vaya, me parece que tendré que quitarme yo también algo para que estemos en igualdad de condiciones —le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, antes de sacarse la camiseta por la cabeza.

Serena lo devoró con los ojos, y cuando Darien volvió a atraerla hacia sí las manos de ambos comenzaron a explorar al otro de un modo casi frenético en medio de ardientes besos.

Serena sintió la erección de él apretada contra su vientre y se frotó contra ella.

Darien levantó la cabeza y jadeó.

—No sabes cómo te deseo —murmuró.

—Y yo a ti.

—Eres como una fantasía hecha realidad.

—Lo dices por las botas y las medias —lo retó ella.

—Dios, ya lo creo —contestó él con una sonrisa traviesa—. Siéntate; te ayudaré a quitártelas.

Serena se sentó en la cama y levantó una pierna.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, Darien bajó muy despacio la cremallera de la bota, se la sacó, y la dejó caer sobre la moqueta. Luego le bajó la media, igual de despacio, y la dejó caer al suelo también antes de imprimir un beso ardiente en la cara interna de su tobillo.

Serena jamás se había sentido tan excitada.

Observó con fascinación cómo Darien repetía la operación con la otra pierna.

Luego el cantante se quitó los zapatos y se bajó los pantalones al mismo tiempo que los calzoncillos.

A Serena le recordó una escultura griega; era perfecto.

Darien fue hasta una silla donde había una bolsa de mano, y al cabo de rebuscar en ella unos segundos sacó algo y regresó a la cama.

—Por un momento creí que no tenía ninguno —le dijo.

Serena miró lo que tenía en la mano. El deseo le había enturbiado la razón, pero al ver que era un preservativo fue consciente por primera vez de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Tragó saliva y le dijo:

—Me parece que hay algo que deberías saber.

— ¿El qué?

—Que no he hecho esto antes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Tres**

Darien se quedó mirándola como si no pudiese creer lo que había oído.

— ¿Nunca?

Serena negó con la cabeza, algo nerviosa por cómo reaccionaría.

—Nunca.

Darien murmuró algo que la joven juraría que había sonado como «eso me estaba imaginando».

— ¿Qué?

—No, nada —respondió él—. Parece que ésta va ser la primera vez para los dos en cierto modo: yo nunca he hecho el amor con una virgen.

—Oh —musitó ella, igualmente sorprendida—. ¿Ni siquiera con alguna chica del instituto?

—No —respondió él, y luego, para tomarle el pelo, añadió—: Seguro que creías que iba por ahí desflorando a jovencitas.

Serena se sonrojó y él la tomó por la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara.

—No tenemos por qué hacerlo si no te sientes preparada.

Aquélla era su última oportunidad de echarse atrás, pensó Serena. Sin embargo, extrañamente, era justo lo último que quería hacer.

—No, quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo —le contestó en un tono quedo.

Darien se inclinó y la besó con ternura antes de levantarse de la cama para ir al cuarto de baño.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó ella.

—Voy a por un gel lubricante; vamos a necesitarlo.

Regresó al cabo de un rato con un tubo, y tras subirse de nuevo a la cama lo dejó en la mesilla. Cuando estaba rasgando el preservativo Serena lo sorprendió de nuevo diciéndole:

—Deja que te lo ponga yo; enséñame.

Darien tragó saliva.

—Por favor —insistió ella, extendiendo la mano.

Darien la tomó y tras mostrarle cómo debía hacerlo cerró los ojos y dejó que fuera ella quien se lo pusiera.

Una vez se lo hubo colocado, Serena comenzó a acariciar tímidamente su miembro, y al notar su vacilación Darien volvió a tomar su mano y le enseñó qué tenía que hacer para darle placer.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó al cabo de un rato, cuando la hubo dejado que siguiera ella sola—. Estoy a punto de volverme loco.

Serena apartó las manos de su miembro y se tumbó en la cama, tendiéndole los brazos abiertos en un gesto mudo para que se uniera a ella. Darien no se hizo de rogar, y comenzó a besarla, empezando por los labios, siguiendo por el cuello, los hombros… para después seguir bajando.

Serena sintió que poco a poco sus músculos iban distendiéndose. Aquello era mejor que un masaje, pensó. Y eso que no habían hecho más que empezar…

Darien continuó besándola y acariciándola, haciéndola sentirse más viva que nunca, y llegó un punto en que estaba tan excitada, que sin ser siquiera consciente de ello comenzó a revolverse impaciente debajo de él. Cuando creía que ya no podría aguantar más tanto placer, Darien volvió a tomar el tubo de gel de la mesilla, se puso un poco en los dedos y comenzó a masajearla íntimamente con ellos.

— ¡Oh, Darien!

—Lo sé, preciosa, lo sé —le susurró él sin dejar de mover los dedos.

Serena subió las manos a sus hombros y se aferró a ellos. Se sentía como un arco que estuviera siendo tensado al límite.

En medio de la bruma que parecía haber inundado su mente oyó a Darien murmurando palabras de ternura, y de pronto sintió que algo estallaba en su interior, haciéndola estremecer de un modo delicioso.

Cuando al cabo de unos instantes volvió por fin a la tierra, miró a Darien con los párpados pesados por el deseo.

—Quiero sentirte dentro de mí —le susurró.

Sin perder tiempo, Darien se colocó sobre ella, posicionándose entre sus muslos, y la besó de un modo apasionado.

—Intentaré hacerlo con cuidado —le dijo. Sus labios descendieron de nuevo sobre los de ella al tiempo que comenzaba a penetrarla. Cuando Darien se introdujo por completo en su interior Serena apartó su boca de la de él y emitió un gemido ahogado. Había sentido una intensa punzada de dolor, pero a los pocos segundos se fue disipando.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? —inquirió Darien preocupado.

—Me ha dolido un poco, pero ya se ha pasado.

Darien sonrió aliviado y después de besarla de nuevo comenzó a moverse, al tiempo que le enseñaba a acomodarse al ritmo que estaba marcando y le canturreaba al oído una de sus canciones.

Serena se sentía como si se hubiese transportado a otro mundo. Pronto las embestidas de Darien se volvieron más rápidas, igual que su respiración, y Serena alcanzó el orgasmo pocos segundos antes que él, que se tensó, se estremeció, y se derrumbó sobre ella.

Cuando hubieron recobrado el aliento y los latidos de sus corazones se hubieron calmado, Serena le susurró:

—Dios, ha sido increíble.

Darien se rió suavemente y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—No, tú eres increíble.

Se quitó de encima de ella para tumbarse a su lado, la atrajo hacia sí, y así, abrazados el uno al otro, se quedaron dormidos.

Darien se despertó feliz, pero aquella felicidad le duraría poco.

La luz del día entraba ya a raudales en la habitación. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero podía verla a través de los párpados.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Había dormido mejor de lo que recordaba haber dormido en mucho tiempo, y había estado soñando que componía una canción, la canción que había estado torturándolo durante meses.

Tarareó mentalmente unas cuantas notas. Era la primera vez que al despertarse era capaz de recordar parte de esa canción. Y todo era gracias a la joven con la que había compartido la noche, gracias a Caitlin.

Movió el brazo para tocarla, pero se encontró con que el espacio junto a él en el colchón estaba vacío. Tanteó con los ojos aún cerrados; nada.

Soñoliento, abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Al mirar en derredor y ver que no había rastro de ella ni de su ropa su buen humor se desvaneció. Tampoco se oía ruido alguno en el salón-comedor de la suite. Aun así, con la esperanza de estar equivocándose al pensar que se había marchado, se levantó desnudo y fue a mirar primero en el cuarto de baño y después en el salón.

No le quedó más remedio que aceptar la realidad de los hechos: se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse y lo peor era que no le había preguntado su nombre completo.

Estaba tan frustrado que sintió deseos de pegarle un puñetazo a una pared, de romper algo, pero el finalmente el sentido común se impuso. Lo último que le hacía falta era que apareciera su foto en los periódicos del día siguiente con el titular: _Estrella de rock destroza la suite del hotel en el que se alojaba_.

Volvió al dormitorio y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Tenía que encontrarla; aquella joven era su musa, la llave de su creatividad. Claro que tampoco podía ir por ahí preguntando por una chica de la que sólo sabía su nombre de pila.

La mancha de sangre en las sábanas de la cama le hizo recordar de nuevo la noche anterior. No se había equivocado cuando al verla le había parecido que era muy inocente a pesar del modo en que iba vestida.

Miró el reloj que había sobre la mesilla de noche. Todavía era temprano. Mientras le daba vueltas a qué podría hacer para dar con Caitlin llamó al servicio de habitaciones y pidió que le subieran el desayuno.

Se fue a darse una ducha, y cuando salió del cuarto de baño minutos después el único plan posible que se le había ocurrido era contratar a un detective. Al poco rato llegó su desayuno con los periódicos del día, y estaba tomándose una tostada y ojeando uno de ellos cuando vio algo que casi le hizo atragantarse.

Allí, frente a él, en las páginas de la sección de sociedad, había una fotografía de Caitlin y él entrando en el ascensor del hotel la noche anterior. El titular decía: _¿Una noche de pasión?_, y en el texto se referían a la que él había creído una fan como Usagui Tsukino, miembro de la influyente familia de los Tsukino, propietarios del conocido grupo editorial EPH, Tsukino Publications Holding.

¿Usagui Tsukino? ¿Qué diablos…? ¿Lo había engañado aquella chica la noche anterior?

No, no parecía probable; después de todo había resultado ser virgen, se replicó. Frunció el entrecejo y se preguntó si no lo habría hecho por alguna extraña fantasía que hubiera tenido de perder la virginidad en un hotel, con una estrella de rock.

Usagui.

Ya no tendría que buscarla, pero ahora tenía otro problema: «Caitlin» no era una fan, sino una chica rica a la que acababa de desflorar, y había aparecido una foto de ambos en el periódico subiendo a su suite en el hotel.

Esperaba que el que su familia se dedicase al mundo editorial no tuviese que ver con que la noche anterior se hubiese colado en su camerino disfrazada de fan. Si no, se encargaría de ponerle los puntos sobre las íes por haberlo engañado… por mucho que se pareciese a la Dafne de la foto.

Se levantó, fue a la mesita donde estaba el teléfono y marcó el número de información para que le dijesen la calle y el número en que estaban situadas las oficinas de EPH.

Sentada en su puesto, en vez de estar trabajando, Serena estaba mirando al aire, dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Todavía no podía creerse cómo había cambiado su vida en tan sólo veinticuatro horas.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan impulsiva, tan estúpida?, se preguntó crispando el rostro. ¿Qué iba a decirle a John cuando volviera de su viaje? «Oh, hola, John, cómo me alegra que hayas vuelto. No, la verdad es que no ha pasado nada nuevo en tu ausencia. Sólo que he perdido la virginidad con un cantante de rock, Darien Chiba. A lo mejor te suena».

Serena gimió desesperada y se frotó el rostro con las manos.

Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y a punto de tener un ataque de histeria. ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado llevar como lo había hecho la noche anterior?

El solo pensar en ello, sin embargo, la hizo sentirse acalorada. Había sido una de las experiencias más increíbles de toda su vida. No sabía si sería cierta la reputación que la prensa le achacaba a Darien de cambiar de compañera sentimental como uno se cambiaba de camisa, pero había sido tan tierno y considerado con ella…

Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en el trabajo, se reprendió. Aquella mañana había llegado una hora tarde y su tío Shane, que era director de la revista, la había mirado con mala cara cuando se había cruzado con ella por el pasillo.

Fijó la vista de nuevo en la pantalla del ordenador, pero al cabo de unos minutos se encontró de nuevo dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Lo cierto era que sólo había una explicación posible para su comportamiento de la noche anterior: su compromiso con John. Desde el día en que le había pedido que se casara con ella había estado nerviosa y no había hecho más que preguntarse si no habría sido un error que hubiese aceptado. De hecho, en vez de estar ilusionada, encargándose de los preparativos de la boda, había eludido el tema cada vez que su hermana o su abuela lo habían mencionado.

¿Habría sido una forma inconsciente de sabotear su compromiso… o simplemente había sido incapaz de resistir la atracción que había sentido hacia Darien?

Todavía no podía creerse que hubiese decidido perder la virginidad de un modo tan irreflexivo después de haber convencido a John de que debían esperar hasta la noche de bodas.

Siempre había pensado en su boda como el momento culminante en el exigente proceso de selección que había comenzado en la universidad, decidida a encontrar al hombre adecuado y no conformarse con el primero que apareciera.

Dentro de su metódico plan entraba el hecho de que ese príncipe azul sería paciente y respetaría su deseo de esperar a estar casados para hacer el amor… pero de pronto, la noche anterior, había perdido la cabeza y también la virginidad con un hombre al que no conocía de nada.

Y lo peor, lo que la hacía sentirse más culpable, era que en ningún momento hasta aquella mañana había pensado en John. Se sentía despreciable.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Antes, cada vez que había habido algo que la preocupara siempre se lo había contado a Usagui. Aquella mañana, cuando había llegado de madrugada a casa, se había dicho que no podía despertarla con lo temprano que era. Luego, cuando su hermana había ido a su cuarto antes de marcharse al trabajo, se había sentido incapaz de contarle lo ocurrido y le había dicho que no se encontraba bien y no tenía ganas de hablar.

No obstante sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo, que antes o después acabaría derrumbándose y le confesaría entre lágrimas lo que había hecho.

Cuanto antes hablase con ella mejor, se dijo, necesitaba desahogarse, sentirse al menos un poco menos culpable. Se levantó de su asiento y fue a la planta inferior, donde estaban las oficinas de _Charisma_, y se dirigía al puesto de Usagui cuando oyó su voz a través de la puerta abierta de la sala de reuniones, a unos pasos de ella.

Cuando llegó allí vio que su hermana estaba de pie, hablando con un hombre cuyo rostro Serena no podía ver, pues estaba de espaldas a ella.

Los ojos de Usagui se abrieron como platos al verla, y con el mayor disimulo que pudo le hizo un ademán para que se fuera.

Sin embargo, antes de que Serena pudiera interpretar lo que quería decirle, el hombre se volvió y se encontró con un iracundo Darien Chiba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Darien se quedó mirando a la mujer que había en el umbral de la puerta, y sus ojos le confirmaron lo que su intuición le había dicho. La mujer con la que había estado hablando no era la misma con la que había compartido una noche increíble y ardiente; era la que estaba frente a él.

De pronto todo encajaba; eran gemelas. De hecho, cuando había llegado allí y había pedido hablar con Usagui Tsukino había tenido desde un primer momento la impresión de que a pesar del parecido no era la misma persona. No había sentido la misma atracción que la noche anterior.

¿Qué clase de juego habían estado jugando las hermanas con él? Aún furioso como estaba se fijó en que la joven que la noche anterior se había presentado como «Caitlin» iba vestida de un modo muy distinto a como había ido vestida al concierto.

De hecho, iba vestida de un modo recatado y sobrio, como él se había dicho que parecería que sería más acorde con su carácter.

Mientras la observaba se fijó también en el anillo de diamantes que llevaba en el anular de la mano izquierda. Diablos. ¿Estaba comprometida? ¿Qué más sorpresas le tenía reservadas?

Al ver que se había quedado mirándolo, como petrificada, se giró de nuevo hacia su hermana gemela.

—Si tú eres Usagui… supongo que ella es tu hermana gemela —dijo antes de volverse hacia la otra joven con una mirada acusadora.

—Serena —admitió ella en un tono casi inaudible.

—Bonito nombre. Bueno, Serena, no tienes por qué poner esa cara de susto; no voy a denunciarte a la policía ni nada parecido —le dijo Darien—, aunque sí me gustaría saber si esto es algo que hacéis muy a menudo: haceros pasar la una por la otra? Me cuesta creer que sea vuestra primera víctima.

— ¿Cómo… cómo me has encontrado? —balbució Serena.

—Ésa es una buena pregunta —le dijo él con una falsa sonrisa—. Digamos que esto era algo que no me esperaba pero me ha ayudado bastante a saber dónde buscar —añadió tendiéndole el periódico.

Serena lo tomó, y cuando lo miró su rostro palideció y emitió un gemido ahogado.

—Tu hermana estaba intentando cubrirte, pero no es muy buena actriz.

Ofendida, Usagui se puso a la defensiva.

—Mire, señor Chiba, puede insultarme cuanto quiera, pero no voy a consentir que siga lanzando acusaciones sin fundamento como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo sólo por ser quien es. Puedo llamar a los guardias de seguridad y hacer que lo echen de aquí.

Darien enarcó las cejas.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… Una chica con temperamento. No sé por qué tengo la sospecha de que la ropa que llevaba anoche tu hermana era tuya.

Serena dio un paso adelante.

—Ya basta; los dos —dijo mirando a uno y a otro. Luego se volvió hacia el cantante—. Tenemos que hablar.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo. Me debes unas cuantas explicaciones.

—Pero no aquí —replicó ella—. Hay otra sala de reuniones arriba, cerca de mi puesto de trabajo, que apenas se usa. Allí tendremos privacidad.

Darien se giró sobre los talones para seguirla al pasillo, pero no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó Usagui, una mirada que decía a las claras que anduviese con cuidado o haría que de verdad lo echasen del edificio.

Mientras seguía a Serena hasta la zona de ascensores se fijó en que, si era posible, aquella mañana estaba aún más sexy que la noche anterior. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros, zapatos planos, y un conjunto de rebeca y camiseta de punto blanco, que le daban un aire un tanto retro, pero a la vez excitante.

Su atuendo de la noche anterior había sido como un banderín de salida en las carreras de coches, pero el de esa mañana le recordaba a un semáforo en rojo, un «se ve pero no se toca», lo cual era decididamente más excitante.

Al darse cuenta de la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos les puso freno, irritado de ver que, a pesar de tener razones más que de sobra para estar furioso con la joven, seguía sintiéndose atraído por ella.

Cuando llegaron al piso superior Serena le dijo:

—En esta planta está la redacción de la revista _The Buzz_.

—Déjame adivinar… tú trabajas en ella —masculló él con sarcasmo, esforzándose por controlar su enfado—. Debí haberlo imaginado.

—Sí —asintió ella—. ¿Te reconoció alguien cuando entraste en el edificio?

—Me sorprende que no oyeras los chillidos —dijo él para picarla—. Estamos en Nueva York. Sí, unas cuantas personas me han reconocido, pero no me han rodeado para pedirme autógrafos ni nada parecido. Por eso adoro esta ciudad.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de reuniones Serena cerró la puerta tras ellos. Darien se sentó en el borde de la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí, estabas a punto de explicarme por qué se te olvidó mencionar anoche que eres periodista, por qué te marchaste sin decir nada en mitad de la noche, y por qué ibas vestida como tu hermana Usagui —le dijo—… y eso sin mencionar que parece que tienes a un prometido escondido en algún sitio —añadió bajando la vista a su anillo.

—No lo tengo escondido; está en un viaje de negocios.

De modo que sí estaba comprometida…

—Mejor me lo pones —replicó sin poder evitar una punzada de celos—. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá tu futuro esposo cuando se entere de que su prometida ha perdido la virginidad anoche en la suite de un hotel con un hombre al que apenas conoce.

Serena enrojeció y él ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿No te parece que fue llevar las cosas al extremo: perder tu virginidad por un artículo que te hayan encargado escribir? ¿O se trataba sólo de una travesura que se os ocurrió a tu hermana y a ti? No sé, ¿una última locura antes de que te convirtieras en una mujer casada o algo así?

— ¡Para! No fue algo que planeara.

—« ¡Para!» —la remedó él—. Vamos, Serena, deja a un lado a la niña rica e insúltame si es lo que quieres hacer.

Estaba furioso con ella pero más consigo mismo porque aquella joven hubiese logrado engañarlo y utilizarlo. Si la prensa se enterase se frotarían las manos.

—No necesito insultarte para sentirme mejor —replicó ella—. Y tú no eres quién para hablar. Dime, ¿te llevas a la cama a una fan diferente cada día?

— ¿Por qué, estás celosa?

—No seas ridículo.

Darien decidió no responder a la pregunta que le había hecho. Que pensase lo que quisiera. No vivía en celibato como un monje, pero tampoco era un playboy como la prensa lo retrataba a veces.

Además, ¿qué excusa podría darle para justificar que hubiese hecho el amor con ella la noche anterior. « ¿Al verte oí una melodía en mi cabeza?» Aquello sonaba horriblemente cursi. Condenada canción… ¿Por qué no podía escribirla?

—Me has mentido —le dijo—; dos veces. La primera por no decirme quién eras en realidad, y la segunda por no decirme que estabas comprometida.

—No te he mentido.

Darien dejó escapar una risotada sarcástica.

— ¿No me digas… Caitlin?

—Es mi segundo nombre: Serena Caitlin Tsukino.

— ¿Y normalmente te llaman por tu segundo nombre?

—Bueno, no —admitió ella—, pero sólo estaba intentando ganar tiempo hasta que…

— ¿Hasta cuándo? —la interrumpió él exasperado—. ¿Hasta que estuviéramos metidos en la cama?, ¿hasta que la prensa se enterara?

Serena alzó los brazos y los dejó caer al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

—Está bien, lo reconozco, hice mal. ¿Es eso lo que querías oír? —dijo resoplando—. Si al menos me dejaras explicarme…

—Muy bien; explícate.

Serena irguió los hombros.

—Sólo soy una correctora, pero aspiro a convertirme en redactora, y tú eres uno de los artistas del momento, así que pensé que si conseguía una entrevista contigo tal vez me ascenderían, pero sabía que raramente concedes entrevistas, así que…

—Raramente las concedo porque considero que es mi música la que tiene que hablar por mí y no al revés.

De modo que había estado en lo cierto, pensó Darien. Había hecho lo que había hecho sólo por una entrevista. Dios del cielo…

—Y aún no me has explicado por qué te vestiste como tu hermana.

Serena suspiró.

—El miércoles por la noche intenté acercarme a ti, pero los guardias de seguridad no me dejaron, así que Usagui me sugirió que quizá tendría mejor suerte si me vestía como una fan cualquiera —le contestó ella—, y por supuesto tuve que dejar el anillo en casa.

Darien aún tenía otra pregunta.

— ¿Y lo de acostarte conmigo?

Serena volvió a enrojecer.

—Eso no era parte del plan. Yo… en fin, fue algo que pasó, nada más.

Aquélla no era la clase de respuesta que él habría querido escuchar, pero al menos era algo.

—No era mi intención engañarte —añadió ella—. Sólo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decirte quién era en realidad y que quería una entrevista, pero… bueno, supongo que los dos nos dejamos llevar.

Darien bajó la vista un momento antes de volver a mirarla.

— ¿Y si te concediera esa entrevista?

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Lo harías? Pero… ¿por qué?

Darien esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Quizá porque hasta ahora nadie se había tomado tantas molestias sólo para poder hablar conmigo.

Serena pareció dudar.

— ¿Y bien? —la instó él—. ¿Qué me dices?

—Pero es que… dormimos juntos…

Darien se encogió de hombros, y le dijo con fingida indiferencia:

— ¿Y qué? Eso ya pertenece al pasado. Sólo ha sido una noche y no vamos a iniciar una relación ni nada parecido. Además, esto es el mundo del espectáculo; nadie duda en recurrir a todos los trucos posibles para conseguir lo que quiere. Y de todos modos la prensa piensa que es a tu hermana a quien llevé al hotel anoche, no a ti.

Serena bajó la vista, como si estuviera sopesando su oferta, y Darien se descubrió a sí mismo conteniendo el aliento.

Seguía deseándola, y la noche anterior no había logrado siquiera comenzar a saciar su ansia de ella.

—Está bien —respondió finalmente alzando esos límpidos ojos celestes hacia él—, gracias entonces.

Darien sonrió victorioso. La seducción de Serena Tsukino había comenzado, pero ella aún no lo sabía.

— ¡Que te acostaste con él! —exclamó Usagui mirándola con unos ojos como platos e inclinándose hacia delante.

—Dilo un poco más alto, ¿quieres? Los de la mesa del fondo aún no te han oído —le dijo Serena crispando el rostro.

Estaban sentadas en la cafetería que había en la cuarta planta de EPH, donde solían almorzar juntas.

—Y entonces… ¿no le dijiste que querías una entrevista? —insistió Usagui.

—Em… no, a eso no me dio tiempo.

— ¿Que no te dio tiempo? —repitió su hermana con incredulidad.

En otras circunstancias Serena habría encontrado aquella situación divertida. Era la primera vez en su vida que había dejado a Usagui boquiabierta.

— ¿Tú nunca lo has hecho con un hombre en la primera cita?

—Nunca.

— ¿Jamás?

Usagui negó con la cabeza.

Vaya, pensó Serena, parecía que por una vez también había logrado escandalizar a su hermana cuando siempre había sido al revés.

No sabía si reírse o llorar, lo que suponía otro signo de que estaba al borde de la histeria.

—En cualquier caso no estamos hablando de mí —le insistió Usagui—, y tampoco del hecho de que te hayas acostado con un hombre, sino de que hayas decidido perder la virginidad con un tipo del que apenas sabías nada, y sobre todo cuando llevas años diciendo que pensabas esperar a tu noche de bodas.

Serena sabía que su hermana nunca había comprendido aquella decisión suya, pero siempre la había respetado.

—Vaya, gracias, ahora me siento muchísimo mejor —le dijo sarcástica.

— ¿Y qué pasa con John? —Quiso saber Usagui—. No lo entiendo Serena. ¿Por qué perder la virginidad con otro hombre cuando estás a punto de casarte?

Serena había estado haciéndose esa misma pregunta desde el momento en que había salido de la suite de Darien mientras él aún dormía.

La verdad era que nunca antes había sentido una atracción tan fuerte hacia ningún hombre. Era algo que desafiaba toda lógica. Darien y ella eran tan distintos…

También había empezado a pensar que quizá el verdadero motivo por el que no había sentido la necesidad de hacer el amor con John en todo el tiempo que habían estado saliendo fuera que su relación carecía de pasión. No saltaban chispas entre ellos como había ocurrido entre Darien y ella la noche anterior. Lo quería, por supuesto, y él también decía quererla a ella, pero quizá hubieran confundido el afecto y la conveniencia con el amor.

Con John se sentía cómoda, se entendían a las mil maravillas… pero quizá eso no bastara.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Usagui.

—En que llevo preguntándome si lo mío con John no será una equivocación.

—¿Qué?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, tal vez estaba tan obsesionada con planear mi vida al milímetro, casarme, y todo eso que es posible que durante todo este tiempo haya estado ignorando inconscientemente las dudas que tenía respecto a nuestra relación.

Claro que también era posible que hubiese perdido la cordura. Al fin y al cabo estaba sacando conclusiones después de una noche de la pasión, y la pasión parecía algo tan fugaz frente a la sólida relación que tenía con John. O más bien que hasta ese momento creía haber tenido, se corrigió a sí misma.

—¿Y qué vas a decirle? —le preguntó Usagui.

—No lo sé. Aún está fuera de la ciudad, pero cuando vuelva tendré que contárselo —le contestó Serena. Luego añadió—: El hecho de que la prensa me confundiera contigo anoche me dará un poco más de tiempo. Habría sido horrible que John se hubiese enterado por el periódico. Siento que te hayas visto involucrada en esto.

—No importa, a mi reputación no le viene mal un pequeño escándalo de vez en cuando —bromeó Usagui.

El teléfono móvil de Serena comenzó a sonar en ese momento y al sacarlo del bolso vio en la pantalla que era su prometido quien la llamaba. Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Oh, Dios, es John —le dijo a Usagui antes de apretar un botón para contestar—. Hola, John —le dijo en un tono lo más alegre posible.

—Hola, preciosa —le contestó la voz de su prometido—. Te echo de menos.

Serena se sintió más horrible que nunca y se vio incapaz de contestarle que ella también.

— ¿Qué tal va todo? —le preguntó.

—De maravilla —le respondió él. Era indudable que estaba de muy buen humor—. He conseguido cerrar ya el contrato del que te hablé así que vuelvo a Chicago esta tarde. Ahora mismo estoy en el aeropuerto.

A Serena se le cayó el alma a los pies.

— ¿Te apetece que cenemos juntos esta noche? —Le preguntó John—. Tengo muchas ganas de verte.

—Mm, sí, claro —balbució ella aturdida.

—Estupendo. Bueno, tengo que dejarte porque estoy a punto de embarcar. Cuando llegue te llamo y quedamos. Hasta luego.

—De acuerdo; hasta luego —respondió la pobre Serena.

— ¿Y bien? —le preguntó su hermana cuando hubo colgado.

Serena la miró desesperada.

—Vuelve esta tarde y quiere que quedemos para cenar.

Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Cinco**

Cuando llegó al restaurante en el que había quedado con John lo encontró esperándola en el bar.

—Hola, cariño —la saludó bajándose del taburete en el que estaba sentado.

Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no crispar el rostro al oírle llamarla así. Se sentía como una sanguijuela. John siempre la había tratado como a una reina y no se merecía lo que le había hecho, lo que estaba a punto de confesarle.

Cuando se inclinó hacia ella para besarla, incapaz de soportar el sentimiento de culpa apartó el rostro en el último momento y los labios de John aterrizaron sobre su mejilla en vez de sobre su boca.

Él la miró extrañado pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Tendrán lista nuestra mesa? —le preguntó ella nerviosa.

—Supongo que sí —respondió él.

Pagó al encargado de la barra la copa que había estado tomando y se dirigieron al comedor. Una vez el maître los hubo conducido a su mesa, caballeroso como siempre, John le retiró la silla a Serena para que se sentara.

Cuando él hubo tomado asiento también, tomó su mano y comenzó a acariciarle el dorso con el pulgar.

—No sabes cómo te he echado de menos —le dijo.

Serena esbozó una débil sonrisa.

Debía haberse vuelto loca. Mirándose en ese momento en los ojos castaños de John, que la observaban con cariño, se preguntó si no estaría a punto de cometer un error. Cualquier mujer en sus cabales se sentiría afortunada de tener a un hombre como él a su lado. Era guapo, trabajador, tenía buen carácter…

—Y a mí me alegra que hayas vuelto —le respondió apartando la mano—. ¿Te parece que decidamos qué vamos a tomar para poder pedir?

John frunció el entrecejo.

—Claro —murmuró antes de tomar la carta.

Serena lo miró mientras leía, sintiéndose avergonzada de nuevo. La verdad era que, siendo sincera consigo misma, nunca había estado segura de sus sentimientos hacia él, pero no comprendía por qué había tenido que hacer el amor con otro hombre para darse cuenta de que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—Y después de discutir los detalles conseguimos que aceptara —le dijo John a Serena mientras pinchaba el último trozo de filete de ternera que quedaba en su plato—: tres anuncios de relojes que aparecerán impresos en revistas de todo el país.

—Me sorprende que accediera a hacerlo —comentó ella, que hacía rato había terminado su ensalada de pasta.

—Y a mí. La mayoría de los actores son reacios a hacer publicidad nacional porque creen que es perjudicial para su imagen. Por lo general hacen publicidad para el extranjero, pero siempre estipulando en el contrato que esos anuncios no se emitirán ni se publicarán aquí.

— ¿Y por qué crees que ha accedido?

—Por dinero, claro está —contestó él—. Esta campaña le va a costar una fortuna a nuestro cliente, pero el director piensa que merece la pena porque el producto va dirigido a consumidores del segmento entre los dieciocho y los veinticinco años.

Un camarero se acercó a retirarles los platos, y cuando se hubo marchado John le dijo a Serena:

—Por cierto, he leído esta mañana en el periódico que Usagui tiene algún tipo de relación con Darien Chiba. ¿Es verdad? Quizá podría convencerlo para que hiciera algunos anuncios con nosotros.

Serena, que en ese momento estaba llevándose a los labios su copa de agua, derramó buena parte de ésta, manchando el mantel.

Nerviosa, dejó la copa sobre la mesa y secó como pudo la mancha del mantel con su servilleta. Había estado esperando el momento adecuado para decirle a John lo que tenía que decirle pero no podía seguir posponiéndolo. La cena estaba a punto de acabar.

—John, tenemos que hablar —le soltó de sopetón.

El camarero, que parecía tener el don de la oportunidad, regresó en ese momento para preguntarles si iban a tomar postre.

Serena rehusó y John, aunque extrañado, le dijo al camarero que él tampoco tomaría y que les preparara la cuenta. Cuando el hombre se hubo retirado la miró interrogante.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme de qué se trata? Desde que llegaste tengo la impresión de que tengas la cabeza en otra parte. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si te pasaría algo.

—Esto no es fácil —comenzó ella.

¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿explicarse primero y confesarle lo ocurrido después, o quizá al revés?

— ¿Sí? —la instó él.

—Pues verás… es que ha ocurrido algo inesperado en tu ausencia y… bueno, me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas.

John no dijo nada, sino que se quedó mirándola, como esperando a que continuara.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas. Se sentía como si fuese a pegarle un puntapié a un cachorro. Bajó la vista y dijo de corrido:

—John, no puedo casarme contigo.

— ¿Qué? —dijo él dejando escapar una risa entre forzada e incrédula.

—No es una broma.

—Pero… ¿a qué viene esto ahora? Creía que…

Serena no le dejó terminar.

—Anoche practiqué el sexo con alguien; Darien Chiba.

John se quedó como si le hubiese dado una bofetada o le hubiese echado un cubo de agua helada por encima de la cabeza.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que pasé la noche con Darien Chiba —replicó ella mortificada—. La prensa confundió a Usagui conmigo —le explicó, suplicándole comprensión con la mirada, aunque no la merecía ni la esperaba—. No fue algo intencionado. Fui a un concierto suyo para intentar conseguir una entrevista con él y… —la voz se le quebró—. No sé cómo pasó…

John resopló con desdén.

—Oh, vamos, Serena, no me vengas con ésas. ¿No sabes cómo pasó? —le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Entiendo cómo debes sentirte. Comprendo que estés enfadado, y que estés dolido.

— ¿Lo comprendes? —Le espetó él sarcástico, antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello—. Me voy unos días y te acuestas con un desconocido. Por amor de Dios, Serena, me dijiste que querías esperar hasta la noche de bodas para que tuviéramos relaciones.

—Lo sé; lo sé y lo siento muchísimo —respondió ella, sintiéndose horriblemente culpable—. El caso es que me he dado cuenta de que durante todo este tiempo he estado ignorando las dudas que tenía sobre lo nuestro.

— ¿Qué dudas? Si estamos hechos el uno para el otro… —replicó él—. Queremos las mismas cosas de la vida.

—Sí, es verdad, pero nos falta… nos falta esa… chispa, no sé. Tal vez sea por eso por lo que durante todos estos meses no nos ha costado nada abstenernos de practicar el sexo.

John no dijo nada.

—Yo creo que nos tenemos cariño el uno al otro, pero entre nosotros no hay pasión —añadió ella quedamente—. Y te mereces tener pasión en tu vida, John, los dos lo merecemos.

John tomó su copa y apuró de una sentada el vino que quedaba en ella.

—Podría haberte dado tanta pasión como ese cantante de rock si me hubieses dado la oportunidad, Serena. No es que yo no haya querido hacerlo en todo este tiempo; simplemente respeté tus deseos.

Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, la joven bajó la vista. Al ver el anillo aún en su dedo se lo quitó, tomó la mano de él y se lo colocó en la palma antes de cerrársela con suavidad.

—Perdóname, John.

Él se quedó mirando la mano de Serena sobre su mano cerrada. El camarero llegó en ese momento con la cuenta y ella iba a alcanzarla pero John fue más rápido.

—No, ya pago yo —le dijo con amargura, sacando su mano de debajo de la de ella—. Al fin y al cabo la idea de venir a cenar fue mía.

— ¿Que has roto con John? —repitió Usagui sin poder dar crédito a lo que su hermana acababa de decirle.

Serena asintió. Estaban sentadas en un pub cerca de EPH. Serena había telefoneado a Usagui después de salir del restaurante. Se sentía fatal y necesitaba hablar con alguien.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿te has vuelto loca? —La increpó su hermana—. ¿Cómo has podido tirar por la borda algo tan perfecto? ¿Y qué si te acostaste con ese tal Darien? Fue un error, sí, pero eso no significa que tengas que romper con el hombre del que estás enamorada, con el hombre con el que ibas a casarte. Todo el mundo comete errores.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Usagui.

—¿No crees que merece la pena que luches por el amor de John? Él te quiere y estoy segura de que te perdonaría y de que seríais capaces de dejar esto atrás.

—No es tan sencillo —replicó Serena—. No he roto con él porque me haya acostado con Darien sino porque el haberlo hecho me ha obligado a afrontar las dudas que había estado teniendo todo este tiempo respecto a nuestro compromiso.

— ¿Como cuáles?

—Mira, Usagui, John y yo nos queremos, pero no hay química entre nosotros. Quizá por eso no hemos tenido problemas en posponer el sexo todos estos meses.

Usagui puso una mano sobre la de su hermana.

— ¿Seguro que no estarás dejando que lo que ocurrió anoche entre ese cantante y tú te nuble la razón?

—No, Usagui, estoy segura. Habría sido un error seguir adelante con nuestro compromiso. Necesito tiempo para pensar, para aclararme las ideas.

— ¿Y no será que te han entrado los nervios ante la idea de casarte? —insistió Usagui.

— ¿Nervios desde el día en que nos comprometimos?, ¿nervios meses antes de la boda? —replicó Serena, negando una vez más con la cabeza.

Usagui suspiró.

—En fin, al fin y cabo no eres la primera mujer en romper un compromiso porque se da cuenta de que estaba a punto de dar un paso equivocado.

Irónicamente, Serena se encontró intentando animar a su hermana, cuando debería haber sido al revés.

—No estés triste, Usagui —le dijo dándole un abrazo—. Imagina lo que podría haber pasado si hubiese llegado a casarme con John desoyendo las dudas que tenía.

—Sí, supongo que debería alegrarme de que no hayas tardado tanto en darte cuenta —murmuró su hermana.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Serena.

—He dicho que debería alegrarse de que no hayas tardado tanto en darte cuenta; me refiero a John.

Serena se quedó mirándola contrariada antes de asentir. Habría jurado que Usagui había dicho algo completamente distinto.

El viernes por la noche Darien tenía que asistir a una fiesta en uno de los clubs nocturnos más conocidos de la ciudad, el Lotus, y todavía estaba remoloneando antes de cambiarse cuando Marty, su manager, se presentó en su suite.

En un principio empezó a hacer comentarios sobre el concierto de la noche anterior, pero Darien sabía que no había ido a verlo por eso.

—Oye, sobre lo de esa tal Usagui Tsukino y tú… ni siquiera sabía que os conocieseis.

Justo lo que pensaba, se dijo Darien.

—Y no la conocía; hasta esta mañana —le contestó.

Marty frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Cómo? Pero si en el periódico salió una foto…

—Ya sé lo de la foto —masculló Darien irritado—, pero la prensa está equivocada. La chica que estuvo aquí anoche era Serena Tsukino, su hermana gemela.

Darien todavía no había acabado de digerir lo que había ocurrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas, y aún no podía creerse que estuviese comprometida.

— ¿Tiene algún parentesco con los Tsukino de Tsukino Publications Holdings? —inquirió Marty.

Darien asintió, sintiéndose irritado de nuevo porque la joven le hubiera ocultado ese detalle. ¡Y él que había pensado que era una fan nada más…!

—En cualquier caso la situación está bajo control; el publicista que te hemos contratado ya está ocupándose de la prensa —le dijo su manager.

— ¿Y qué está diciéndoles? —inquirió Darien.

Marty se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que se dice en estos casos, ni confirma ni desmiente que haya algo entre esa chica y tú, o más bien entre su hermana y tú.

Darien asintió de nuevo. La discográfica se encargaba de cuidar su imagen, y la relación con los medios era siempre un complicado equilibrio en el que interesaba que se le supusieran ardientes romances, pero manteniendo a la vez su supuesto estatus de hombre soltero y sin compromiso.

A él, francamente, le daba igual. No se veía a sí mismo sentando la cabeza, y menos con el estilo de vida que llevaba por su trabajo, siempre yendo de un lado a otro.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál es la verdad? —le preguntó Marty con la brusquedad que lo caracterizaba.

Darien se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—La verdad es que trabajaba en una revista y quería entrevistarme —le contestó omitiendo los detalles íntimos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

— ¿Y dejaste que te entrevistara?

—No.

Marty pareció sentirse aliviado al oír su respuesta.

—Pero le he dicho que dejaré que me entreviste esta semana.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Marty patidifuso—. Darien creía que eso ya había quedado claro. Somos el publicista y yo quienes debemos decidir si te conviene o no conceder una entrevista. Es por el bien de tu carrera; tenemos que asegurarnos de que aparezcas en publicaciones con un cierto peso, no en cualquier periodicucho local.

—Trabaja para la revista _The Buzz_.

—Me da igual, aun así sabes más que de sobra que de antemano hay que ponerse de acuerdo sobre las preguntas y…

—Por amor de Dios, Marty, dame un respiro —lo interrumpió Darien exasperado—. Sería sólo una entrevista corta, no un reportaje en profundidad para la _Rolling Stone_.

—De todos modos esto me parece muy inusual en ti. Siempre has sido muy reacio a conceder entrevistas —apuntó su manager con el ceño fruncido.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé, y sé que te parecerá una locura, pero cada vez que estoy cerca de ella empiezo a oír esa melodía que llevo meses intentando componer. Sólo hay otra cosa que me evoque esa canción, y es la fotografía que tengo colgada en mi mansión de Los Ángeles.

Marty puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿No estarás diciéndome que es tu musa, o algo así?

—Bueno, sí, en cierto modo.

Su manager frunció el ceño.

—Mira, Darien, sé que quieres componer, pero éste no es el momento de dispersarte. Hay un montón de cantantes que querrían estar ahora mismo en tu lugar; ¿por qué complicarte la vida cuando las cosas te va bien?

Darien exhaló un pesado suspiro. Habían tenido aquella discusión cientos de veces.

—La fama es algo pasajero, Marty.

— ¿Y he dicho yo lo contrario? Lo que digo es que aproveches el momento. Ya tendrás tiempo de componer más adelante. Ahora lo que debes hacer es concentrarte en el disco que acabas de sacar y en los conciertos de promoción.

Darien se quedó callado un momento.

—He estado sopesando esa oferta que me han hecho de escribir el libreto de un musical.

Marty volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, por favor… Ya sólo te falta decirme que estás interesado en esa chica. Recuerda que tienes una imagen de rompecorazones que mantener.

Darien se echó a reír y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Marty… relájate. Un día de estos te va a dar algo y ya no eres un chiquillo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Seis**

Tras bajarse de su coche, Serena elevó la vista hacia la fachada de la mansión que se alzaba en la finca The Tides, propiedad de sus abuelos, e irguió los hombros. Se sentía como si volviera a tener doce años y fuesen a echarle una reprimenda.

Sin embargo aquel lugar albergaba muy buenos recuerdos para ella, y aunque a otras personas el enorme caserón de más de un siglo pudiera parecerles frío e impersonal, para Serena era acogedor.

Inspiró la brisa marina, llenándose los pulmones con ella. La finca estaba situada en la región de los Hamptons, a unas horas de Nueva York, y la mansión se había construido sobre un acantilado que se asomaba al océano Atlántico.

Usagui y ella ya no vivían allí, pero iban de visita casi todos los fines de semana. Ese, sin embargo, su hermana le había dicho que fuese sola y la disculpase con sus abuelos porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la ciudad.

Serena esperaba que no estuviese enfadada con ella por haber roto con John. El día anterior se había mostrado comprensiva con ella, pero aquella mañana le había parecido que estaba fría y distante. Había pasado la noche fuera, pero cuando le había preguntado dónde había estado no había querido responderle, y a Serena aquello le había dolido. Nunca habían tenido secretos la una con la otra.

En ese momento vio pasar a lo lejos a Benjamin, el guardés que llevaba años trabajando para sus abuelos, y lo saludó con la mano antes de subir los escalones de la entrada.

Llamó a la puerta, y al poco le abrió su abuela Maeve.

— ¡Serena, qué alegría verte! —La saludó con una sonrisa—. No estaba segura de sí vendrías este fin de semana, ocupada como estarás con los preparativos de la boda.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en la noticia que tenía que darles, pero luego sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

—Yo también me alegro de haber venido.

Su abuela tenía diecinueve años cuando su abuelo la conoció; se habían enamorado, y se la había llevado de la Irlanda natal de ambos a Estados Unidos. El tiempo había pasado y contaba ya setenta y cinco años, pero a pesar de su salud algo frágil seguía teniendo un espíritu joven y era toda calidez y sonrisas.

—Llegas justo para el almuerzo —le dijo su abuela—. ¿Cómo es que Usagui no ha venido contigo?

—Me dijo que tenía que hacer cosas en la ciudad este fin de semana —le explicó Serena mientras se dirigían al comedor—, pero aun así lo pasaremos estupendamente, ¿a qué sí?

—Pues claro que sí, mi niña —respondió su abuela sonriéndole.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa y le agarró con afecto el brazo. Su abuela no había tenido una vida fácil, pero jamás se había dejado derrotar por la tristeza. No sólo había perdido a su hijo Stephen, el padre de Serena y Usagui, y a otra de sus hijas, Anna, cuando ésta sólo tenía ocho años, por culpa de un cáncer, sino que además su marido no se llevaba demasiado bien con sus otros hijos, algo que sin duda debía dolerle mucho.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Olive, el ama de llaves y esposa de Benjamin, saludó a Serena con una amplia sonrisa, y la abuela de ésta le pidió que pusiera un cubierto para ella.

Serena, al ver que sólo había dos cubiertos en ese momento, le preguntó:

— ¿No están aquí la tía Karen y el tío Michael?

—Michael tuvo que volver a la ciudad ayer por motivos de trabajo y no volverá hasta esta noche y Karen está descansando —le respondió su abuela mientras se sentaba—. Está demasiado cansada para bajar, así que le subirán el almuerzo a su habitación.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —inquirió Serena.

A su tía Karen le habían diagnosticado un cáncer de mama recientemente y le habían practicado una mastectomía doble.

—Ya sabes cómo es; nunca se queja por nada, aunque imagino que naturalmente estará nerviosa ante la idea de que pronto tendrá que empezar con la quimioterapia.

Serena asintió en silencio. Estaba siendo un comienzo de año muy difícil para su tía, su tío, y sus primos, aunque también había habido algunas cosas por las que alegrarse en los dos meses anteriores: Gannon, el mayor de sus primos, acababa de casarse, y Tag, el más joven, se había comprometido recientemente. La boda de Gannon, en especial, había animado mucho a su tía, que les había ayudado a él y a su ya esposa, Erika, en los preparativos.

El pensar en Gannon y en su boda hizo recordar a Serena su ruptura con John, y al ver entrar a su abuelo en el comedor en ese momento casi dio un respingo en el asiento.

—Vaya, vaya… —dijo éste con esa voz profunda que lo caracterizaba—. Mira quién ha venido a vernos, Maeve.

Al contrario que su abuela, su abuelo era más bien parco en demostraciones de cariño, pero Serena estaba acostumbrada a ello. Se levantó de su asiento y fue a darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, abuelo.

—¿Y esa hermana tuya?, ¿no ha venido contigo? —le preguntó él mientras Serena volvía a su asiento.

—No, tenía cosas que hacer y no ha podido venir.

Su abuelo se sentó con un gruñido, y en ese momento entró Olive con una sopera en las manos.

—No sé qué cosas tan importantes pueden ser ésas como para no acercarse a vernos —le dijo su abuelo—, sobre todo en fin de semana.

—No seas así, Mamoru —lo reprendió su esposa.

El abuelo de Serena frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada y se puso la servilleta sobre el regazo mientras su nieta reprimía a duras penas una sonrisilla.

La única persona capaz de meter a Mamoru Tsukino en cintura era su esposa. Su abuelo sentía auténtica adoración por ella.

Durante el almuerzo hablaron de la familia, de los últimos acontecimientos y de las labores sociales en las que colaboraba su abuela, y Serena estaba ya empezando a relajarse cuando después de los postres su abuelo le preguntó de repente:

—¿Dónde está tu anillo?

Serena tragó saliva. Debía haber imaginado que a su abuelo no le pasaría desapercibido ese detalle. Probablemente se habría dado cuenta nada más sentarse a la mesa y había esperado hasta ese momento para sacarlo a colación. Era típico de él, dejar que la presa se relajara antes de saltar sobre ella.

—Es que… John y yo hemos roto.

—Oh, Serena —murmuró su abuela llevándose una mano al pecho—. ¿Por qué?, ¿qué ha pasado?

La pregunta del millón de dólares, pensó Serena. Difícilmente podría decirle a sus abuelos, que eran católicos además de irlandeses, que había perdido la virginidad con un cantante de rock al que apenas conocía.

—Pues… —comenzó haciendo una pausa para aclararse la garganta—. Es que me he dado cuenta de que no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Su abuela frunció el entrecejo.

—Pero si parecía un hombre tan agradable, y teníais tantas cosas en común…

—Creo que en parte ése era el problema —dijo Serena—. No había… bueno, no había química entre nosotros; éramos demasiado parecidos.

Dios, no podía creerse que estuviese teniendo aquella conversación con sus abuelos.

Mamoru Tsukino se quitó la servilleta del regazo y la colocó junto a su plato antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—¿Demasiado parecidos? En nuestros tiempos las chicas se sentían felices cuando conocían a un hombre sensato con un trabajo fijo. No se pensaba en esa tontería de la química, ni…

Serena gimió para sus adentros.

—Basta, Mamoru —lo reprendió su abuela—. ¿No ves que esta decisión no ha debido ser fácil de tomar para Serena?

Su abuelo gruñó algo entre dientes y se levantó diciendo que tenía que volver al trabajo.

Cuando hubo salido del comedor Serena volvió la cabeza hacia su abuela.

—Supongo que para él mi forma de pensar es imposible de comprender.

Su abuela suspiró.

—Dale un poco de tiempo; se le pasará.

—Sé que le caía bien John —dijo Serena—, pero hay veces que me cuesta entenderlo y entender las cosas que hace, como ese desafío que se le ocurrió lanzar en Nochevieja.

El treinta y uno de diciembre su abuelo había aprovechado que se había reunido toda la familia para anunciarles que había decidido que le había llegado el momento de jubilarse. Sin embargo, en vez de designar él al que lo sucedería en el cargo, había decidido que sus hijos, los directores de cada una de las principales revistas de la compañía, competirían entre ellos. Quien hubiese conseguido más ventas a lo largo del año sería quien se convertiría en el próximo presidente de EPH.

—Tiene sus razones —dijo su abuela a modo de disculpa.

—No digo que no, pero el ambiente en la oficina está cada vez más tenso —replicó Serena—. Yo en el fondo no puedo quejarme porque el tío Shane no ha variado demasiado el ritmo de trabajo, pero Usagui últimamente siempre está estresada. La tía Finola los está haciendo esforzarse al máximo; porque quiere que sea _Charisma_ la que consiga ponerse en cabeza de todas las revistas.

Y eso sin contar con que la relación entre su tía Finola y su abuelo siempre había sido bastante tirante, añadió para sus adentros.

Su abuelo siempre había sido un hombre muy estricto que a veces se había preocupado más por las apariencias que por su familia, y por ello algunos de sus hijos y sus nietos habían acabado distanciándose de él.

Su abuela la miró muy seria y puso una mano sobre la ella.

—Como te he dicho tiene sus razones para hacer lo que ha hecho, mi niña. Tú, y yo, y todos los demás tenemos que respetar su criterio y confiar en que esto no hará que la familia se desuna, sino que salga aún más fortalecida.

Serena también quería confiar, pero le resultaba cada día más difícil.

A solas otra vez con Darien en la suite de su hotel, Serena intentó no pensar en la última vez que había estado allí.

Aquel día él llevaba unos vaqueros azules, y una camiseta blanca debajo de una camisa vaquera abierta, nada especialmente sexy, ni sofisticado, pero ella sabía cómo era el cuerpo que tapaban esas prendas: un físico esbelto de músculos que parecían esculpidos con un cincel, una piel tostada por el sol, unos muslos fuertes y…

Estaba allí para hacerle una entrevista, se recordó, no para ponerse a fantasear. El día anterior, al volver al trabajo tras haberse torturado durante el fin de semana por su comportamiento, Darien la había llamado para fijar la fecha de la entrevista para ese día, martes, por la tarde.

Serena se había desesperado intentando decidir qué ponerse. Quería ofrecer una imagen profesional pero no de institutriz, que era lo que su hermana solía decir que parecía con sus conjuntos de rebeca y camiseta de punto. Finalmente se había decantado por una chaqueta de seda entallada, que recordaba a las camisas tradicionales chinas, unos pantalones negros, y unas botas que le quedaban un poco por encima del tobillo.

—Siéntate, por favor —le dijo Darien con un ademán—. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?

—Mm, un vaso de agua estaría bien, gracias.

El cantante se dirigió al mueble bar y regresó con una botella de agua y dos vasos, que colocó frente a ella en la mesita antes de servirles a ambos.

Serena alcanzó el vaso que tenía más cerca y tomó un sorbo. La verdad era que se alegraba de estar allí y no en la oficina. Desde el viernes no había vuelto a saber nada de John, que se suponía estaba de viaje de nuevo; Usagui seguía distante con ella, y las reacciones de sus familiares respecto a su ruptura con su prometido habían ido desde la sorpresa hasta el reproche.

—¿Cómo es que no has traído a un fotógrafo contigo? —le preguntó Darien sentándose frente a ella.

—Haré las fotos yo misma —respondió ella tomando con la mano libre la cámara que había dejado a su lado. Al ver que él se había quedado mirándola, añadió—: He dado clases de fotografía y siempre ha sido una de mis aficiones.

Mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa se dio cuenta de que Darien estaba mirándola de nuevo, como escrutándola.

—Hoy pareces una persona distinta —le dijo con esa voz aterciopelada que la hacía estremecerse por dentro.

«Concéntrate, Serena, concéntrate».

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, el día que viniste a mi camerino después del concierto venías disfrazada de fan, y el viernes en la oficina parecías… bueno, parecías una niña buena con ese conjunto de punto —le explicó él—. Hoy en cambio tienes un aire un tanto… exótico —añadió ladeando la cabeza—. Me pregunto cuál de todas es la verdadera Serena Tsukino.

—Quizá tenga un poco de todas —respondió ella.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—No, yo diría que aún estás intentando encontrarte a ti misma.

—Creía que era yo quien iba a entrevistarte a ti y no al revés.

Él sonrió divertido.

—Bueno, al fin y al cabo una entrevista es una conversación, ¿no? Además es algo que no puedo evitar; cuanto más sé de ti más intrigante me pareces.

—Gracias… creo.

—Por ejemplo, ¿te pones alguna vez tu anillo de compromiso? —continuó él como si no la hubiese oído.

Por un momento Serena pensó en mentirle pero finalmente decidió ser sincera. Probablemente pronto averiguaría la verdad de todos modos por la prensa. No sabía cómo, pero siempre lograban enterarse de esas cosas.

—Hemos roto.

Darien se quedó callado un momento.

—Se lo has dicho.

Serena asintió.

—Sí, pero tú no eres la razón por la que hemos roto, si es lo que estabas pensando —le dijo ella poniéndose a la defensiva—. Lo que ocurrió la otra noche simplemente me hizo darme cuenta de que habría cometido un error si hubiera llegado a casarme con él.

— ¿Y cómo te explicas lo que ocurrió la otra noche, Serena? —le preguntó Darien en un tono sensual que volvió a hacerla sentirse incómoda.

—Yo… todavía no lo sé.

—Fue increíble.

—Para, por favor; me prometiste que…

— ¿Qué te prometí?

Serena se quedó callada.

—No recuerdo haberte prometido nada. Aunque sí recuerdo haberte dicho que quería volver a verte.

—Para la entrevista —matizó ella, irritada porque estuviera intentando conducirla a su terreno—. Y hablando de la entrevista… ayer me llamaron tu manager y tu publicista para preguntarme cuánto duraría y qué preguntas pensaba hacerte.

— ¿Eso hicieron? Lo siento. No me dejan dar un paso solo ni para ir al cuarto de baño.

— ¿Y cómo es que no están aquí? —inquirió ella—. Pensé que querrían estar presentes.

Darien apartó la vista.

—Los dos tenían cosas que hacer.

A Serena aquello le sonó un tanto extraño pero no dijo nada y sacó la grabadora de su bolso. Darien estaba poniéndola nerviosa y el mejor modo de evitar que su conversación tomara de nuevo una dirección no deseada era empezar la entrevista.

— ¿Te parece que comencemos? —le dijo—. No quiero hacerte perder el tiempo.

El modo en que la miró Darien hizo que una ola de calor la invadiera.

—No estás haciéndome perder el tiempo.

Serena se aclaró la garganta y puso en marcha la grabadora.

— ¿Cuál es para ti el mayor desafío que se te plantea como artista?

Darien se rió.

—Directa al grano, ¿eh?

Serena enarcó una ceja y él sonrió.

—Está bien, está bien. El mayor desafío es no repetirme. Supongo que es lo que le preocupa a cualquier artista. Quiero que mi música siga teniendo frescura, no sólo que comercialmente tenga éxito.

Para sorpresa de Serena, después de aquella primera pregunta la entrevista se desarrolló de un modo fluido. Tras hablar de su último disco y de su colaboración con _Musicians for a Cure_, Serena decidió tocar un tema totalmente distinto.

—Se ha escrito mucho en torno a tu persona sobre rumores de posibles coqueteos con las drogas, arrestos por desorden público…

—Siento decepcionarte, pero no hay ni una sola palabra de verdad en eso —la interrumpió él.

—También se te describe como una persona hosca y te tildan de chico malo. ¿Por qué crees que te has granjeado esa reputación?

—Muy simple: normalmente no concedo entrevistas y eso molesta a la prensa.

Serena se rió.

—¿Adónde te llevará la gira en los próximos meses?

—Estaré en Houston a principios del mes próximo, luego iré a Los Ángeles, y después es probable que vaya al extranjero —le explicó Darien—, aunque hasta finales de este mes permaneceré aquí, en Nueva York.

Serena reprendió mentalmente a su corazón por el salto que dio en el pecho al oír aquello.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por motivos de trabajo?

—Sí, aunque también para visitar a mi familia.

—Seguro que se alegrarán de poder tenerte con ellos una temporada —le dijo ella apagando la grabadora, pues ya tenía todo lo que necesitaría para su artículo—. Si recuerdo bien, creo haber leído en Internet que te criaste aquí, en Nueva York.

—Así es, en el Upper West Side —respondió Darien—. Mi padre es profesor en la Universidad de Columbia y mi madre psicóloga, aunque no trabaja en un hospital, sino que tiene una consulta privada.

Serena nunca hubiera imaginado que era hijo de un catedrático y una psicóloga.

Darien debió adivinar lo que estaba pensando, porque esbozó una sonrisa divertida y le dijo:

—Lo sé, resulta difícil de creer, ¿no? Mi padre es arqueólogo, así que muchos veranos los pasé de niño con él en excavaciones en Sudamérica y en Oriente Medio. A veces pienso que por eso escogí esta profesión, porque me permite viajar mucho.

—¿Y siempre tuviste claro que querías dedicarte a la música?

—No, durante un tiempo hice lo que mis padres esperaban de mí, pero cuando sólo me faltaba un mes para licenciarme en Columbia conseguí mi primer contrato con una discográfica.

—¿Y qué estudiaste? —le preguntó ella, sorprendida de que hubiera sido alumno de una universidad tan prestigiosa.

Aquello tampoco lo habría imaginado nunca de un cantante de rock.

—Música. ¿Y tú?

—Periodismo —contestó ella—, en la Universidad de Nueva York.

—¿Y a qué instituto fuiste?

—Estudié en un centro privado en la región de los Hamptons.

—Yo en el instituto público Horace Mann —le dijo Darien.

Se quedaron sonriéndose el uno al otro durante un buen rato hasta que finalmente Serena carraspeó y apartó la vista. Su conversación se había tornado un tanto personal de nuevo y ni siquiera sabía cómo había pasado.

—Bueno, ahora necesitaría unas fotografías tuyas para acompañar el artículo —dijo tomando su cámara digital.

Darien se puso de pie.

—Claro, ¿dónde quieres que me ponga? ¿Te parece que me siente en el brazo de aquel sillón junto a la chimenea?

Serena asintió.

—De acuerdo. Luego podría tomar unas cuantas de pie frente a esa pared.

Tan pronto coma él le dijo que estaba listo, Serena comenzó a apretar el botón de la cámara.

—Sonríe —le pidió.

Darien le regaló una sonrisa que habría hecho derretirse a cualquier mujer.

Mientras tomaba instantánea tras instantánea, Serena se dijo que, si quisiera, Darien podría dedicarse al mundo de la moda. Era una suerte que estuviese mirándolo a través del visor de la cámara, porque aun así estaba empezando a sentirse acalorada.

A pesar de todo continuó dándole instrucciones para que cambiara la expresión.

—De acuerdo, ahora no sonrías; ponte serio… ahora levanta un poco la barbilla, como orgulloso… gira la cabeza y mira de reojo…

Tuvo la mala idea de pedirle que posara sentado a horcajadas de una silla, y por si fuera poco le dijo sin pensar:

—Ahora quiero una mirada ardiente.

Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho eso? Cuando Darien fijó la vista en el objetivo Serena sintió que le faltaba el aire.

—De acuerdo, ya está; hemos terminado —le dijo.

Bajó la cámara y se puso a tocar distintos botones, como si estuviera repasando en la pantalla las instantáneas que había tomado para cerciorarse de que habían salido bien. Sin embargo, Darien se acercó hasta ella y puso una mano en su nuca para hacer que subiera la cabeza y lo mirara.

Serena apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos antes de que sus labios se posaran sobre los de ella en un beso que se fue volviendo más y más intenso hasta que creyó que iban a cederle las rodillas.

Cuando Darien levantó la cabeza le preguntó en un susurro:

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Porque me moría por hacerlo —le contestó él—, porque estabas volviéndome loco y necesitaba saber si lo que ocurrió el jueves por la noche fue sólo producto de mi imaginación.

—Pero esto no está bien, no debemos…

— ¿Por qué?, ya no estás comprometida —murmuró él acariciándole el labio inferior con la yema del pulgar—. ¿Tienes planes para el viernes por la noche?

—Voy a una fiesta para la plantilla de la revista en Une Nuit, el restaurante de mi primo Bryan.

—Invítame.

Serena sabía que aquello sería un error, pero él le insistió.

—Vamos, ¿no me merezco al menos un pequeño agradecimiento después de haberte concedido la entrevista? Además a tu primo le vendrá bien. Siempre es buena publicidad para cualquier local que un personaje conocido se deje ver allí.

Tenía que admitir que sabía ser persuasivo, se dijo Serena.

Darien agachó la cabeza para besarla de nuevo, pero ella dio un paso atrás.

—De acuerdo, pero más vale que te comportes —le advirtió señalándolo con el índice.

Darien se rió.

—Lo haré.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Siete**

Cuando llegaron a Une Nuit, Serena fue saludando sin pararse a cuantos se iban encontrando mientras se adentraban en el local, hasta que la detuvo un hombre más o menos de la altura de Darien pero que debía tener unos diez años más que él. Probablemente rondara los cuarenta.

De cabello castaño y físico atlético, tenía aspecto de playboy, y a su lado estaba una mujer rubia y curvilínea que parecía no tener ojos más que para él.

—Hola, tío Shane —lo saludó Serena.

¿Tío Shane?, se repitió Darien incrédulo para sus adentros.

—Darien, deja que te presente a mi tío, Shane Tsukino. Es el director de la revista. Y ella es su asistente, Rachel Addler —le dijo Serena. Luego dirigiéndose al hombre y la mujer añadió—. Él es Darien Chiba.

El tío de Serena le estrechó la mano.

—Un placer, señor Chiba —le dijo—. Serena me ha dicho que la entrevista fue bien.

—Eso creo yo también —respondió el cantante—, aunque si le satisface el resultado cuando se la ponga en su mesa debe saber que el mérito es de ella. Se había informado al detalle de mi trayectoria y las preguntas estaban muy bien planteadas.

Shane Tsukino sonrió a su sobrina.

—No esperaba menos de ella —le dijo a Darien—. De todos modos le agradezco que le permitiera hacerle la entrevista. Ahora mismo hay una competencia feroz entre las revistas de la compañía y el que nos haya concedido esta entrevista supone un espaldarazo para nosotros.

Siguieron charlando un rato más, y cuando se alejaron, Darien le preguntó qué había querido decir su tío con aquello de la «competencia feroz».

Serena suspiró.

—Mi abuelo, que es el presidente de EPH, anunció recientemente que quiere jubilarse, y que lo sucederá en el cargo el director de la revista que mayor volumen de ventas haya tenido al final del año.

Darien dejó escapar un silbido.

—Así que básicamente ha propiciado una batalla campal entre sus hijos para que se peleen por el timón del navío.

—Más o menos, sí.

—Y ése era el motivo por el que estabas desesperada por conseguir una entrevista conmigo, ¿me equivoco? Esperas que esa entrevista ayude a tu equipo a ganar.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—En parte sí lo hice por _The Buzz_, pero también por mí. Respecto al desafío que lanzó mi abuelo… sólo espero que no acabe dividiendo a la familia.

Darien asintió.

—Es en momentos como éste cuando me alegro de haber sido hijo único —le dijo con una media sonrisa—. Haga lo que haga mis padres sólo me tienen a mí.

—Y tú aún los tienes a ellos —murmuró Serena. Antes de que Darien pudiera preguntarle qué había querido decir, añadió—: Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente aéreo cuando mi hermana y yo teníamos diez años.

—Vaya, cuánto lo siento.

—Han pasado ya quince años, pero aún me entristezco al pensar en ello —le dijo Serena.

Darien iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento apareció un hombre joven al que ella saludó con un abrazo y un beso.

—Darien, te presento a mi primo Bryan. Él es Darien Chiba.

—Ah, el dueño del restaurante —lo saludó Darien tendiéndole la mano.

—El mismo —contestó éste estrechándosela.

—Bryan es un hombre afortunado —le dijo Serena a Darien con una sonrisa traviesa, al tiempo que miraba a su primo de reojo—. Tiene su pisito de soltero justo encima del restaurante, con lo que no tiene más que bajarse de la cama para ir a trabajar, es el único de la familia que no trabajaba para EPH, y además está siempre viajando para añadir platos de otros países a su recetario.

A Darien le pareció interesante que a Serena le pareciera que su primo tenía suerte de no trabajar para la empresa familiar.

— ¿En serio?, ¿y qué países sueles visitar?

Bryan se encogió de hombros.

—Voy sobre todo a ciudades europeas, como París.

—Vaya. Yo he estado en París hace sólo un mes—comentó Darien—. ¿Qué te pareció…?

—Disculpad, pero acabo de ver a alguien con quien llevo queriendo hablar toda la noche —lo cortó Bryan de repente—. Luego os veo.

Darien parpadeó. Curioso… ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que por algún motivo el primo de Serena no quería hablar de sus viajes?

Mientras lo observaba alejarse apareció otro hombre a su lado.

—Veo que acabas de conocer al «señor Misterio» del clan —le dijo a Darien antes de volverse hacia Serena y saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

—Darien, éste es…

—Déjame adivinar: otro primo tuyo —la interrumpió él divertido. Aquel hombre tenía un parecido extraordinario con Bryan.

—Soy Cullen Tsukino —se presentó el otro hombre—. Soy el hermano pequeño de Bryan.

—Cullen trabaja para _Snap_ como director de ventas —añadió Serena.

Darien se fingió sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo, así que pertenecéis a bandos distintos?

Cullen sonrió.

—De modo que Serena te ha contado la rivalidad que hay entre unos y otros ahora mismo.

Darien asintió y le preguntó a Serena.

— ¿No trabajaba también tu hermana en EPH?, ¿cómo es que no ha venido?

Serena frunció el entrecejo.

—Se ha ido a esquiar con unos amigos aprovechando el fin de semana.

Cullen se volvió hacia Darien y le dijo:

—Hablando de Usagui… ¿no te habrás equivocado esta noche de hermana? Lo digo por esa foto que publicaron de Usagui y de ti.

Si él supiera…, pensó Darien. Serena se puso tensa pero rápidamente esbozó una sonrisa y le dijo:

—No le hagas ni caso a Cullen. No es quién para hablar; es un auténtico rompecorazones.

—El rompecorazones de la familia, ése soy yo —le dijo a Darien su primo siguiéndole la broma a Serena.

Sin embargo, por un instante a Darien le pareció que antes de contestar se habían ensombrecido sus facciones.

Serena sugirió que se acercaran a la barra a por unas bebidas, pero Cullen declinó porque aún tenía su cerveza casi entera, así que Darien y ella se fueron solos.

Mientras esperaban a que el encargado les sirviera el bourbon y el jerez que habían pedido, Darien se volvió hacia Serena y le comentó:

—Tienes unos parientes interesantes.

— ¿Interesantes?

—Quiero decir que parece que son más de lo que aparentan ser.

Serena lo miró sin comprender y ladeó la cabeza.

—Bueno, no sé, me ha dado la impresión de que tu primo Cullen oculta algún que otro secreto… lo mismo que Bryan.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Cullen sólo bromeaba cuando dijo que Bryan es el «señor Misterio» y lo único extraordinario de Cullen es que atrae a las mujeres como un imán.

Darien decidió que no tenía sentido insistir en el tema, pero aun así seguía teniendo la impresión de que Bryan y Cullen no eran sólo lo que parecían a primera vista como decía su prima.

Una vez tuvieron sus bebidas Darien siguió a Serena al buffet que habían habilitado en una zona al fondo del restaurante, y tras servirse se dirigieron a una mesa para dos que había libre en un rincón.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar de los sitios a los que los dos habían viajado, Darien le estuvo contando historias divertidas sobre lo raros que podían ser a veces los fans, y también sobre las cosas surrealistas que se habían publicado sobre él.

Charlando descubrieron que los dos hablaban español bastante bien, francés bastante mal, que a los dos les encantaba Malta en verano, y que les gustaba la comida picante.

—Lo que todavía no me has dicho es qué clase de música te gusta escuchar —observó Darien, que sentía curiosidad a ese respecto—. ¿Quiénes son tus ídolos musicales?

—Están todos muertos.

Darien se echó a reír. Debería haberlo imaginado.

— ¿Música clásica?

Serena tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino.

—Sí, sobre todo Beethoven, y también la música de artistas como Sinatra y Nat King Cole.

— ¿No estarás siendo diplomática porque no te atreves a decirme que prefieres la música de algún otro cantante actual a la mía? —la picó él.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa enigmática.

— ¿Te molestaría si fuese así?

¿Estaba flirteando con él?

—Me rompería el corazón, pero intentaría consolarme pensando que los dos somos fans de Beethoven.

La sonrisa de Serena se hizo más amplia.

—Bueno, para serte sincera sólo he ido como sabes a dos de tus conciertos, pero me han gustado. Creo que eres bueno.

— ¿Sólo «bueno»? —la retó él.

Serena se rió.

—De acuerdo, eres muy bueno.

Darien dejó su vaso de bourbon sobre la mesa.

—De todos modos antes o después tengo intención de dejar todo esto de grabar discos y dar conciertos.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿En serio?

—Me gustaría concentrarme en componer —contestó él mirando en derredor.

Aunque la fiesta todavía estaba bastante animada ya iba quedando menos gente.

— ¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó Serena.

Darien asintió.

Se levantaron, y tras despedirse de los primos de Serena, su tío, y otras personas de camino a la puerta, Darien recogió sus abrigos y salieron del restaurante.

— ¿Quieres que compartamos un taxi? —le preguntó Darien.

—No, gracias, no es necesario; vivo sólo a unas manzanas de aquí —replicó ella.

—Entonces te acompaño.

Serena vaciló un momento, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa.

—Gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Ocho**

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los abuelos de Serena, Darien no pudo reprimir un silbido de admiración.

—Estoy empezando a sentirme como un idiota por haber pensado que mi suite del Waldorf te impresionaría —le confesó, con el rostro alzado hacia la elegante fachada del caserón Victoriano.

Serena se sonrojó, sintiéndose culpable al recordar cómo aquella noche le había hecho creer que era una fan, pero no parecía que Darien estuviera enfadado con ella, sino más bien que disfrutaba picándola.

Aun así, ahora que habían llegado a la casa se sintió de pronto algo vergonzosa.

— ¿Te gustaría verla por dentro? —le preguntó, en un intento por disipar esa incomodidad.

—Claro.

Mientras cruzaban la verja y subían la escalinata de la entrada, Serena empezó a arrepentirse de haberlo invitado a entrar.

Debería haberse despedido de él allí fuera. Debería, podría haberlo hecho… pero no lo había hecho.

Una vez en el interior, dejaron sus abrigos en el armario del vestíbulo. Los pocos sirvientes que se ocupaban de las labores domésticas estaban ya durmiendo o se habían marchado a casa.

Muy consciente de su presencia detrás de ella, Serena le fue enseñando una habitación tras otra: la biblioteca, el comedor, la sala de estar, la cocina, el porche trasero que se asomaba a un pequeño jardín… Luego subieron a la planta de arriba, donde estaban los dormitorios de la familia y de los invitados.

—Aquí es donde duermo yo —le dijo cuando llegaron a su habitación—. Ahora ella tiene su propio dormitorio, pero de pequeñas Usagui y yo dormíamos en éste. Y debo decir que es una suerte que no tuviéramos que compartir el baño, porque si no probablemente ahora no podríamos ni vernos —le comentó riéndose nerviosa, y preguntándose qué estaría pensando Darien mientras miraba en derredor.

—La decoración es muy… femenina —dijo él finalmente.

Se acercó al escritorio, donde había dejado su portátil y unos papeles, y le pregunto:

— ¿Ya has empezado a redactar el artículo con nuestra entrevista?

—Sí —asintió ella yendo junto a él.

Se había olvidado por completo de que había dejado allí encima el borrador que había estado escribiendo.

Darien tomó los papeles y giró la cabeza hacia Serena para preguntarle:

— ¿Te importa que…?

—No, claro que no —respondió ella con una risa nerviosa—. Puedes leerlo… siempre y cuando no me pidas que cambie nada.

Darien enarcó una ceja.

—Tranquila —murmuró—. Después de todo lo que se ha publicado sobre mí dudo que me choque nada de lo que hayas escrito.

Serena aguardó impaciente su veredicto mientras leía.

Había repasado una y otra vez cada frase, intentando encontrar las palabras exactas sin dar la impresión de ser poco objetiva por la fascinación que suscitaba en ella. El primer título que se le había ocurrido para el artículo, _Darien Chiba: alma de artista, cuerpo de sex-symbol_, la había hecho sonrojarse de vergüenza y se había apresurado a tacharlo para acabar rompiendo la hoja y tomando otra.

Se había dicho que no podía estar siendo más ridícula, y se había quedado frente al nuevo papel en blanco durante un buen rato. Finalmente había decidido empezar el artículo con una cita de la entrevista, aquella frase de Darien sobre cómo se esforzaba por que su música siguiera teniendo frescura y no fuese solamente comercial.

Justo en ese momento la voz del cantante irrumpió en sus pensamientos.

—Es muy bueno —le dijo—; me gusta.

— ¿De veras? —exclamó ella. De inmediato, sin embargo, azorada por lo sorprendida que había parecido, carraspeó y balbució—: Qui-quiero decir… ¿de verdad?

Una sonrisa asomó a los labios de Darien.

—Sí, de verdad. Sólo tengo una crítica que hacerte.

—Oh. ¿Y cuál es?

Darien volvió a dejar los papeles sobre el escritorio y se giró de nuevo hacia ella.

—Pues que tu artículo deja entrever que necesitas ahondar un poco más.

Serena frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Tú crees? A mí me parece que no me he dejado nada en el tintero.

Darien se acercó hasta quedar apenas a un paso de ella, y Serena contuvo el aliento.

— ¿Estás segura? —murmuró—. Porque yo creo que todavía hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, igual que hay muchas otras que yo quiero saber de ti.

A Serena le subió un cosquilleo por la espalda.

— ¿Como cuáles?

Darien le acarició la mejilla con dos dedos.

—Como si tus labios son tan cálidos como los recuerdo —susurró con su boca a unos milímetros de los de ella—; si tu piel tiene siempre ese tacto de seda… —añadió pasándole un brazo por la cintura para atraerla hacia sí.

Cuando sus labios tomaron posesión de los suyos, Serena se vio envuelta en el mismo torbellino de sensaciones que aquella noche en el Waldorf.

Finalmente la necesidad de respirar se impuso, y Darien despegó sus labios de los de ella antes de dejar que sus ojos descendieran hasta el top de seda sin mangas que llevaba puesto.

—Me gusta cómo te has vestido esta noche —le dijo en un susurro.

—Esta tarde fui de compras —le confesó ella.

Finalmente había sacado tiempo para ir a un par de tiendas, decidida a tener algo que ponerse esa noche. No había querido pararse a pensar qué importaba lo que se pusiese, pero la verdad era que sí importaba.

—Este top te da un aire sofisticado.

—Tal vez sea la nueva Serena Tsukino intentando salir a la superficie —bromeó ella.

—Si es así, estaré encantado de ayudarla en lo que pueda para que logre salir —le susurró Darien en un tono seductor.

Serena sintió una ola de calor en el vientre.

—Estábamos hablando de la entrevista —le recordó.

Deseaba a Darien, pero aquello todavía era algo demasiado nuevo para ella.

—Sí, y también de que deberías ahondar un poco más… conocerme mejor.

— ¿Estás intentando seducirme?

—Es posible —murmuró él bajando la vista a su pecho. Los pezones se le habían endurecido y se le marcaban a través de la fina tela—. Y yo diría que está funcionando…

—No eres mi tipo, Darien —le dijo ella. ¿Estaba intentando convencerlo a él, o a sí misma?—. Todos los hombres con los que he salido tenían un corte de pelo conservador, vestían traje y corbata y se pasaban el día sentados en un despacho.

Darien se rió.

— ¿Y no me encuentras ni siquiera sexy? Creía que a todas las mujeres les gustaban los rebeldes sin causa. Además, tú sí que eres mi tipo.

Serena lo miró como si no lo creyera.

—Porque eres auténtica —le explicó él—, porque eres especial.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y sintió que su fuerza de voluntad se estaba desvaneciendo.

— ¿Por qué tienes que tentarme constantemente? —protestó—. Por una vez querría poder estar contigo sin que el deseo me nublara el pensamiento.

Darien se echó a reír.

— ¿Por qué, acaso es eso algo malo?

Serena no sabía si era malo o no, pero sí que desde aquella noche en el Waldorf se sentía confundida. ¿Quién era aquella mujer apasionada que se había entregado a Darien Chiba? ¿Un espíritu que la había poseído, o quizá una parte de sí que durante todo ese tiempo había estado dormida en su interior?

El caso era que quería averiguar la respuesta y Darien parecía más que dispuesto a ayudarla.

Darien la atrajo hacia sí, pegándola a su cuerpo, y sus labios descendieron sobre los de ella.

Serena sintió cómo la palma de su mano empezaba a acariciar uno de sus senos, y cuando sus dedos se concentraron en el pezón suspiró extasiada dentro de su boca.

Luego sus labios se alejaron para imprimir suaves besos sobre sus párpados cerrados, en una mejilla, y descendieron después al hueco de su cuello.

Impaciente, Serena tiró de su camiseta para sacársela de los vaqueros, y él dejó de besarla un momento para quitársela y arrojarla a un lado.

Sin esperar una invitación, Serena acarició el ancho tórax de Darien, sintiendo cómo los músculos se contraían bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

Darien, que había comenzado a besarla de nuevo se quedó quieto de repente y maldijo entre dientes.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió ella levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Acabo de acordarme de que no he traído ningún preservativo.

—No te preocupes, yo tengo.

—Vaya, vaya, señorita Tsukino —murmuró él con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Tenía planeado seducirme?

Serena se rió.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero no. Sé que Usagui guarda una caja en el cuarto de baño que hay junto a su dormitorio —le explicó—. Es de las que piensan que más vale prevenir que arrepentirse luego.

Serena salió del dormitorio, y tal y como le había dicho a Darien encontró la caja de preservativos de su hermana en el baño. Cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio le pareció oír a Darien tarareando, y vio que había encendido algunas velas.

— ¿Por dónde íbamos? —le preguntó tomando el preservativo de su mano y dejándolo sobre la mesilla de noche.

Antes de que Serena pudiera responder le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y volvió a besarla. Después, sin perder un instante, le desabrochó el top de seda y se lo quitó.

—Tengo que decir que tienes un gusto increíble eligiendo la ropa interior —murmuró bajando la vista al sujetador de encaje que cubría sus senos.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa vergonzosa. Tras la noche del concierto había acabado siguiendo el consejo de Usagui de que si se vestía de un modo sexy tendría más seguridad en sí misma, y se había comprado unos cuantos conjuntos nuevos de sujetador y braguita.

—Bueno, antes no solía comprar ropa interior así, pero me apetecía variar un poco.

—Pues brindo por los cambios —dijo él, tomando sus senos en las manos y comenzando a masajearlos.

Al poco rato Serena empezó a sentir que le pesaban los ojos.

—Darien… —suspiró.

— ¿Sí?

Serena quería susurrarle cosas sensuales, como las que le había susurrado él a ella la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, pero el deseo estaba aturdiéndola de tal modo que no podía ni siquiera pensar con claridad.

—Háblame, Serena —la instó él en un tono seductor—, dime qué es lo que quieres.

—Besa mis senos.

— ¿Que los bese? ¿Así? —inquirió él.

Agachó la cabeza e imprimió ardientes besos en la parte de sus senos que el sujetador no cubría.

— ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

—Mmm… no.

¿Por qué estaba atormentándola así?, se preguntó ella llena de frustración, segura de que Darien sabía muy bien lo que quería.

Darien sonrió con malicia.

— ¿No?

Serena frunció los labios. Si quería jugar, jugarían, se dijo mandando a paseo sus inhibiciones.

— ¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó Darien al verla dar un paso atrás.

Entonces fue ella quien esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—A ningún sitio —le contestó—. ¿Por qué no te sientas, Darien?

Darien frunció el entrecejo pero se sentó en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Estás cómodo? —le preguntó Serena yendo hasta la mesilla de noche para bajar la luz.

—Sí.

—Bien. Espero que te guste el jazz —añadió ella dirigiéndose a un mueble donde tenía una minicadena.

La encendió, metió un CD en la pletina, y cuando pulsó el botón de reproducción el sonido de un piano y un saxofón irrumpió en el silencio.

—Hay quien piensa que el jazz es una música muy erótica —murmuró volviéndose hacia Darien—. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Ven aquí y te lo diré.

Serena se desabrochó el sujetador mientras volvía donde estaba él, y luego lo dejó caer al suelo. Cuando llegó a la cama empujó por los hombros a Darien, que se quedó apoyado en los codos, y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

—Y ahora que me tienes a tu merced, ¿qué piensas hacer conmigo? —le preguntó él.

Serena se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso largo y profundo.

—Quiero que beses mis senos —le dijo cuando hubo despegado sus labios de los de él—, quiero que los lamas, y que los mordisquees, y que me hagas todas esas cosas tan increíblemente eróticas que me hiciste aquella noche en el hotel.

Darien la asió por la cintura y se incorporó.

—Vuestros deseos son órdenes.

Serena gimió cuando su boca descendió sobre uno de sus senos, enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él, y cerró los ojos.

Darien no dejó desatendido su otro seno, sino que alternó entre el uno y el otro, y al cabo de un rato Serena estaba tan excitada que no creyó que pudiese aguantar mucho más.

Asiéndola de nuevo por la cintura, Darien la hizo tumbarse en la cama y se echó junto a ella, introduciendo una pierna entre las suyas. Serena sintió su erección apretada contra la cadera y se estremeció por dentro de pura impaciencia.

A medida que pasaron los minutos, entre ardientes besos y caricias, el aire pareció cargarse de electricidad, y a los dos comenzaba a faltarles ya el aliento cuando Darien se incorporó y se bajó de la cama.

Acabó de desvestir a Serena, y se quitó los vaqueros y los zapatos.

Serena lo devoró con los ojos.

—Puedes tocarme si quieres —le dijo él.

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Serena se incorporó y alargó una mano para tomar en ella su erección.

Darien cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a acariciarlo, y pronto su respiración se tornó entrecortada y jadeante, y cuando lo oyó gemir se inclinó hacia adelante y lo tomó en su boca.

—Oh, Serena… —suspiró con voz ronca.

Cuando finalmente se apartó, Darien se tumbó a su lado en la cama y acariciándole el costado murmuró:

—Dios, eso ha sido increíble.

Serena sonrió azorada y Darien se echó a reír.

— ¿No me digas que te vas a poner vergonzosa? —le dijo divertido—. Quizá debería hacer algo para que te sonrojes de verdad.

Se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo con besos y caricias que hicieron que el deseo de Serena fuera en aumento. Cuando alcanzó la parte más íntima de su ser, que estaba ya húmeda, la joven jadeó.

Darien se tomó su tiempo para explorarla con la lengua, y Serena se olvidó por completo de todo lo que la rodeaba, concentrándose sólo en él, en las sensaciones tan increíbles que estaba experimentando… hasta que una explosión de placer la invadió, haciéndola estremecer.

Cuando finalmente hubo regresado a la tierra oyó cómo Darien estaba rasgando el envoltorio del preservativo. Al instante siguiente estaba de nuevo sobre ella, pero esa vez cuando la penetró pudo hacerlo de una embestida limpia, pues ya no era virgen, aunque lo hizo despacio, dándole tiempo para que su cuerpo se acostumbrase a la invasión.

Una vez dentro, rodó sobre el costado para que Serena quedase encima y él debajo de ella.

Con el cabello cayéndole alborotado sobre los hombros, ella lo miró sorprendida.

—Llévame donde quieras ir, Serena —le susurró Darien con voz ronca—. Ahora eres tú quien manda.

Serena vaciló un momento antes de hacer un movimiento un tanto experimental, pero al oír jadear a Darien probó de nuevo, disfrutando con el hecho de saber que era ella quien llevaba las riendas. Darien le enseñó a marcar el ritmo, imitándolo cuando comenzó a ir más rápido, y pronto vio cómo cerraba los ojos y sus músculos se tensaban.

Serena cerró los ojos también, concentrándose en cada oleada de placer que la sacudía, y cuando alcanzó el orgasmo dejó escapar un gemido ahogado y se estremeció entera antes de que Darien la asiera por las caderas y se hundiera por completo en ella, jadeando cuando se unió a ella en el cielo.

Rendida, Serena se dejó caer sobre él y Darien la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Dios, Serena, eres increíble —susurró acariciándole el cabello—. Y tan apasionada…

—Nunca habría pensado en mí misma como una persona apasionada —murmuró ella contra su hombro.

— ¿Bromeas? Eres una de las mujeres más apasionadas que he conocido en mi vida —replicó él—. De hecho, todavía me cuesta creer que hayas permanecido virgen tanto tiempo.

—Bueno, formaba parte de mi proyecto de futuro.

— ¿Eh?

—Mi proyecto de futuro —repitió ella—. Siempre he tenido muy claro cómo quería que fuera mi vida, y entre las cosas que había planeado una de ellas era casarme a los veintiséis años.

Darien se rió y le preguntó curioso:

— ¿Y qué más habías planeado?

—Pues… conseguir tener un puesto importante a los treinta, tener mi primer hijo…

— ¿Y no te parece que planificarlo todo al milímetro no es bueno?

—Tampoco hay nada de malo en tener metas y ambiciones, ¿no? —dijo ella, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Lo es cuando no te dejan evolucionar en el plano emocional —replicó Darien—. De hecho, a veces planificar demasiado te impide conseguir lo que de verdad deseas.

—Vaya, hablas como si fueras un experto en la materia.

Darien sonrió.

—Bueno, algo he aprendido con una madre psicóloga. Además, me pagan una fortuna por cantar sobre sentimientos como el amor, el dolor, la pasión…

—Hablando de cantar… ¿qué era eso que estabas tarareando antes? ¿Es una de tus canciones? No me sonaba de nada.

—No es nada, una tonada que oí hace tiempo y me vino de pronto a la mente.

—Hmm… —murmuró ella subiendo el pie por la pierna de él.

Darien la asió por el tobillo y, mirándola a los ojos de un modo ardiente, murmuró:

—Me parece que hay alguien que tiene ganas de jugar.

Serena se rió y lo besó.

—Sí, pero es un juego al que podemos jugar los dos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Nueve**

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se despertó sintiéndose más feliz de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, y miró con una sonrisa a Darien, que yacía dormido a su lado.

Al recordar la noche anterior se sonrojó. Se habían quedado dormidos, se habían despertado en mitad de la noche y habían vuelto a hacer el amor; dos veces. Y luego Darien le había cantado hasta que se había quedado dormida de nuevo. El solo pensar en ello hizo que una sensación de calidez la invadiera.

Darien abrió los ojos en ese momento y le sonrió al tiempo que se giraba hacia ella sobre el costado.

—Buenos días.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Buenos días —le contestó ella—. ¿Cómo has dormido?

—Mejor que nunca —respondió él antes de atraerla hacia sí para besarla.

— ¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana? —le preguntó Serena.

—Pasarlo en la cama contigo… espero —contestó él subiendo y bajando las cejas—. ¿Qué tenías planeado tú?

Serena se rió.

—Los fines de semana suelo pasarlos en The Tides, la finca que tienen mis abuelos en la región de los Hamptons. Allí fue donde pasamos nuestra infancia Usagui y yo después de que murieran nuestros padres.

—Llévame contigo —le dijo Darien acariciándole el muslo.

— ¿Qué dices, cómo voy a llevarte a casa de mis abuelos?

Las palabras habían abandonado sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas, pero era la verdad. ¿Cómo podría llevarlo a The Tides?, ¿qué pensarían sus abuelos si se presentara allí con él después de haberles dicho que había roto con John?

Darien ladeó la cabeza y se hizo el ofendido.

—Así que te acuestas conmigo pero no quieres que nos vean juntos.

Sus palabras le recordaron a Serena que tenía que pensar cómo iba a hacer para que saliera de la casa sin que lo viera nadie del servicio. Lo mejor sería usar la puerta trasera.

—De todos modos… ¿tú no tienes nada que hacer el fin de semana? Creía que los artistas siempre teníais compromisos —le dijo.

—Este fin de semana no —replicó él con una sonrisa—. Este fin de semana soy todo tuyo.

Se quedó mirándola expectante, y Serena no pudo evitar ablandarse a pesar de todo.

—Está bien —claudicó con un suspiro—, te llevaré conmigo. Aunque tendremos que dormir en habitaciones separadas; mis abuelos son muy tradicionales a ese respecto.

—También podemos pasarlo bien fuera de la cama —le dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Eres incorregible.

Serena y Darien se habían levantado bastante tarde y además tuvieron que pasar por el hotel para que él recogiera sus cosas, así que cuando llegaron a la finca pasaba ya de la hora del almuerzo.

Subieron a dejar las maletas en sus dormitorios, y Serena se sintió aliviada cuando Olive, el ama de llaves, le dijo que sus abuelos habían salido y no regresarían hasta última hora de la tarde. Al menos eso le daría un poco más de tiempo antes de tener que hacer las presentaciones.

— ¿Cómo está la tía Karen? —le preguntó.

—Tu tío la ha llevado a la ciudad esta mañana porque tenía revisión con el médico y se van a quedar allí hasta el lunes.

A Serena, que había contado con que sus tíos amortiguarían, por así decirlo, el encuentro entre sus abuelos y Darien, se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Olive les preparó un almuerzo frío, y cuando hubieron acabado de comer, Serena le enseñó a Darien la mansión y dieron un paseo por los extensos terrenos de la finca.

La joven intentó disfrutar al máximo de esas horas de tranquilidad, e hizo bien, porque esa noche, cuando estuvieron sentados a la mesa con sus abuelos, se dio cuenta de que aquello iba a ser aún más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

Al presentarles a Darien su abuelo lo había mirado ceñudo y con desconfianza, y Serena estaba empezando a temerse que el comportamiento cívico que había mostrado con su invitado hasta ese momento no llegase a durar ni hasta el segundo plato.

A pesar de que no estaban al día en lo referente al panorama musical, sus abuelos habían oído lógicamente hablar de Darien Chiba, y Serena imaginaba lo que debía estar pasando en esos momentos por la mente de ambos. El fin de semana anterior les había dicho que John y ella habían roto, y de pronto una semana después se presentaba allí con un hombre distinto. Y no con un hombre cualquiera, sino con un cantante de rock con reputación de chico malo.

En ese momento se le ocurrió alzar la vista del plato de sopa, y el modo en que su abuelo la estaba mirando le dijo a las claras que aquello era algo que habría esperado de su hermana Usagui, pero no de ella.

Darien se aclaró la garganta y rompió el incómodo silencio diciendo:

—Serena me ha dicho que piensa usted pasarle el relevo a uno de sus hijos el año próximo, señor Tsukino. ¿A qué dedicará su tiempo cuando se jubile?

Serena gimió para sus adentros, preguntándose cómo podía haber escogido Darien un tema tan peliagudo, sobre todo habiéndole contado como le había contado que había una tensión creciente entre unos miembros de la familia y otros por esa causa.

Su abuelo cortó un panecillo a la mitad y se puso a untarle mantequilla, tomándose su tiempo para contestar. Aquélla era una de las técnicas que empleaba para hacer sentir incómoda a la gente que no le caía en gracia.

Darien, sin embargo, permaneció muy tranquilo. Parecía que ella era la única que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Cuando su abuelo se dignó finalmente a alzar la vista le contestó a Darien:

—Algunos no dejamos nunca de trabajar, al contrario que otros, que parecen estar siempre de fiesta.

Serena contrajo el rostro, pero vio que Darien, igual de calmado, tomó una cucharada de sopa antes de contestarle:

—Tiene toda la razón; las cosas no se consiguen sin esfuerzo. Usted y yo no hemos llegado donde hemos llegado por nuestra cara bonita.

Su abuelo resopló, como si no pudiera creerse la osadía de aquel cantante de rock. ¡Equiparse con él, que había tenido que emigrar y abrirse camino en la vida con el sudor de su frente!

Para su sorpresa, Serena vio que su abuela estaba reprimiendo una sonrisilla.

Su abuelo dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y le dijo a Darien:

—Ha dicho antes que su padre es catedrático y su madre psicóloga. ¿Están conformes con el estilo de vida que ha elegido?

—Bueno, no se pusieron locos de contento cuando les dije que quería dedicarme a la música, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que si me querían tenían que dejar que persiguiera mis sueños —le respondió Darien—. ¿Qué me dice de los suyos?

Mamoru Tsukino masculló algo que sonó como «chico insolente», y Serena sintió deseos de esconderse bajo la mesa.

Su abuela pareció captar el mensaje de auxilio que le lanzó con la mirada y dijo:

—Cuando Mamoru vino a cenar a casa por primera vez para conocer a mi familia, mi padre se comportó como un ogro con él.

—Vaya, en ese caso deduzco que esta noche simplemente está continuando con la tradición familiar. Pues me alegra oírlo, porque estaba empezando a sentirme algo incómodo —respondió Darien.

La abuela de Serena sonrió divertida, pero su marido frunció el entrecejo.

—Soy como usted, créame —continuó Darien dirigiéndose a él—: ambicioso y trabajador.

El señor Tsukino lo miró fijamente.

—Pero aun así le queda tiempo para andar por ahí jugando con los corazones de las jovencitas —masculló—. Primero con una de mis nietas y ahora con la otra. ¿Qué desfachatez es ésta?

Al oír el gemido ahogado que emitió Serena, su abuelo volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

—No te muestres tan sorprendida. Leo el periódico todas las mañanas, y vi esa fotografía que publicaron de tu hermana con este individuo.

— ¡Pero ésa era yo, abuelo, no Usagui!

Serena supo que había cometido un error en el momento en que pronunció esas palabras.

Su abuelo se irguió en el asiento y la miró como esperando una explicación.

Serena se sonrojó.

—Quiero decir…

—No creo que sea justo que su nieta tenga que justificarse con la edad que tiene —le dijo Darien a su abuelo.

—Es verdad —intervino la abuela de Serena, conciliadora como siempre—; tu abuelo y yo también hemos sido jóvenes, hija.

Su abuelo farfulló algo sobre que él nunca había sido un irresponsable, pero su esposa lo ignoró.

—De hecho, en el día mismo de nuestra boda mi padre le reprochó lo corto que había sido nuestro noviazgo —añadió antes de cambiar de tema y pedirle a Olive que les llevara el postre.

Serena se sintió aliviada cuando la cena hubo terminado, pero no pudo evitar sentirse inquieta cuando su abuelo invitó a Darien a ir a la biblioteca con él, mientras su abuela y ella se quedaron en el saloncito tomando una infusión.

—Creo que a Mamoru le ha caído bien —dijo su abuela de pronto, dejando la taza sobre el plato.

Serena frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué dices, abuela?, ¿no has visto cómo lo ha tratado durante la cena?

La anciana esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero Darien no se ha dejado amilanar. Me ha recordado el día, hace ya casi sesenta años, en que tu abuelo fue a pedirle mi mano a mis padres. Ya verás cómo poco a poco irá aceptándolo.

Serena no estaba tan segura de eso, y cuando finalmente tuvo un momento a solas con Darien, una media hora después, le dijo:

—Tienes que tener cuidado con mi abuelo, Darien; es un hombre chapado a la antigua.

Darien se rió.

—No, ladra mucho pero muerde poco.

— ¿De qué habéis estado hablando en la biblioteca? —le preguntó ella curiosa.

—Pues nos hemos fumado un puro juntos, me ha enseñado su impresionante colección de primeras ediciones… No te preocupes, es un poco cascarrabias pero me cae bien —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Bueno, pensó Serena, quizá después de todo se había equivocado al pensar que su abuelo iba a ponerle a Darien las cosas difíciles.

El miércoles por la noche Darien recogió a Serena después del trabajo con el deportivo que había alquilado. Habían hecho planes para cenar en el asador Peter Lueger en el barrio de Williamsburg, en Brooklyn, para luego ir a una exposición de fotografía en una galería de arte en Fort Greene.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció Serena.

Darien miró el edificio frente al que se habían detenido. A excepción de un discreto letrero en el que se leía _Galería Tentra_ no hubiera imaginado que aquel lugar fuera una galería de arte.

Cuando entraron, sin embargo, descubrió que por fuera engañaba, pues el interior era muy espacioso, con altos techos, y hasta había un ascensor para subir a la segunda planta. En las paredes estaban expuestas una serie de fotografías de distinta temática, cada una acompañada de una placa con el título y una breve descripción.

Había gente visitando la exposición, pero no demasiada, así que pudieron pasearse con tranquilidad por las distintas salas.

—Todavía no me has dicho por qué me has traído aquí —le recordó Darien a Serena.

—Oren Levitt, un amigo mío, me llamó para decirme que iban a exponerse unas fotografías suyas, y me gustaría que vieras algo de su trabajo.

—¿Y dices que es amigo tuyo?

Serena asintió.

—Sí, un buen amigo.

—¿Cómo de bueno?

Ella lo miró divertida.

—¿Celoso?

—¿Tengo razón para estarlo? —inquirió él.

—No, claro que no; Oren tiene novia desde hace años y están viviendo juntos.

—Pues me alegro por él —respondió Darien con una amplia sonrisa.

No recordaba haberse sentido tan posesivo con respecto a ninguna otra mujer.

Justo en ese momento se acercó a ellos un tipo alto y desgarbado con aspecto de hippie, acompañado de una mujer bajita de pelo negro.

Para sorpresa de Darien resultaron ser el tal Oren y su novia, Tabitha. Los dos se mostraron entusiasmados cuando se enteraron de quién era, felicitándolo por su último disco, y el único momento incómodo fue cuando le preguntaron a Serena por John y ella tuvo que decirles que habían roto.

Sin embargo, el fotógrafo y su novia tuvieron la discreción de no hacer más preguntas. Cuando se alejaron para saludar a otras personas, Darien le confesó a Serena:

—No son exactamente la clase de amigos que le habría supuesto a una chica de tu clase.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Estás diciendo que me tenías por una esnob?

—No, es sólo que me ha sorprendido, eso es todo. Hasta hace poco te vestías de un modo muy conservador y… en fin, ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Serena frunció los labios. Sí, sabía a qué se refería.

—Oren y yo nos conocimos en el curso de fotografía que hice. La gente que asistía era muy variopinta, y contrariamente a lo que pudieras haber pensado de mí, me gusta conocer a gente distinta.

—Pero ibas a casarte con un hombre que era casi idéntico a ti en cuanto a pensamiento y las expectativas que tenía de la vida —apuntó Darien.

Se volvió para mirar una fotografía, dejándola que pensase sobre lo que le había dicho, pero Serena no dijo nada.

Darien observó que las fotografías del amigo de Serena eran sobre todo retratos cuyo estilo podría definirse a medio camino entre el trabajo de Annie Leibovitz y Andy Warhol.

Cuando subieron a la planta de arriba, vieron que allí también habían expuestas más fotografías de Oren.

—Vaya, éstas son algunas de las fotografías que hizo Oren cuando estaba empezando —comentó Serena—. No sabía que iba a incluirlas en esta exposición.

Darien la dejó observando una fotografía de una mujer vestida de la reina María Antonieta, y al doblar una esquina se encontró con algo que hizo que se le cortara el aliento. Dafne…

En la pared frente a él había una fotografía de una mujer que sin duda era la misma de aquel retrato que él había comprado hacía tiempo y tenía colgado en su mansión de Los Ángeles.

La única diferencia estaba en que la joven de aquella fotografía estaba ataviada con un vestido de la Era Victoriana y llevaba el cabello peinado en un elaborado recogido.

Miró el título. _Dafne Victoria_.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Serena acercándose a él—. Parece que hubieras visto un fan…

Al oírla emitir un gemido ahogado Darien se volvió hacia ella. Al tenerlas una al lado de la otra, a aquella misteriosa Dafne y a Serena, pudo comparar. El parecido era extraordinario. Únicamente se diferenciaban en que el cabello de la joven de la fotografía era más oscuro que el de Serena.

—Es exacta a ti —murmuró Darien sin poder salir de su asombro—. ¿Sabes si las obras expuestas están en venta? —le preguntó.

—Sí, supongo… supongo que sí —balbució ella, que parecía algo aturdida.

—Estupendo, porque pienso comprar este retrato. De hecho, si hay otros con esta misma modelo los compraré todos —dijo él mirando en derredor.

—Darien…

Al oír la preocupación en su voz, el cantante se volvió hacia ella y vio que estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Serena vaciló de nuevo antes de contestar.

—Fue Oren quien hizo esa fotografía.

Darien se quedó mirándola y de pronto comprendió lo que quería decirle.

—¿Eres tú, no es cierto… la chica de esa fotografía?

De no haber sido por el maquillaje, el color del pelo, y el peinado, habría estado seguro de que era ella. Le parecía imposible que la mujer con la que había estado soñando todos esos meses estuviese delante de él, que fuese Serena.

Ella asintió.

—Por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —inquirió él. Y entonces creyó entender—. ¿No lo sabe tu familia?

—No. Posé para Oren hace tiempo como un favor, pero a condición de que no revelara mi identidad.

—Por eso el nombre de Dafne… —murmuró Darien.

—Así es.

Un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Darien.

—¿Posaste desnuda?, ¿por eso no quieres que tu familia lo sepa?

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no.

—Entonces… ¿cuál es el problema?

El rostro de Serena se ensombreció.

—No quería avergonzar a mi familia.

—¿Por qué iban a avergonzarse? —inquirió él con el ceño fruncido—. Déjame adivinar… —añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa—: ¿No será más bien que el posar de un modo provocativo para un fotógrafo que estaba empezando chocaba con la imagen perfecta que quieres proyectar de ti misma?

—Oh, cállate.

Darien se rió.

—Me alegra que encuentres esto tan divertido —masculló ella.

—Es que lo es —dijo él—. De hecho creo que deberías saber que obra en mi poder una de esas fotografías que Oren te hizo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Que tú…?

Darien asintió.

—La tengo colgada en el salón de mi casa en Los Ángeles. Por eso aquella noche, cuando nos conocimos, te pregunté si habías posado alguna vez como modelo.

Serena bajó la vista azorada al recordar que le había dicho que no.

—Se suponía que nadie debía saber esto —murmuró.

Darien sonrió.

—Caitlin, Dafne, Serena… ¿tienes algún otro alter ego escondido bajo la manga?

—Muy gracioso.

Él se quedó mirándola un instante antes de preguntarle:

—¿Te teñiste el cabello para esas fotografías?

—No, Oren las manipuló con el ordenador para que pareciera más oscuro.

—Ah, ya comprendo —murmuró Darien.

De hecho, había varias cosas que al fin comprendía, como el hecho de que tanto la chica del retrato que había comprado como Serena hiciesen que acudiesen a su mente las notas de esa melodía que llevaba meses intentando componer. Ambas lo inspiraban porque eran la misma persona.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Diez**

Mientras esperaba a que Darien regresase de un asunto del que había tenido que ir a ocuparse, Serena se entretuvo recorriendo las distintas estancias de su mansión.

Era una mañana de domingo, y el sol de California entraba a raudales por los amplios ventanales, iluminando cada habitación.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se había sentido tan feliz como se sentía en esos momentos.

Después de salir de la galería de arte el miércoles por la noche había vuelto con Darien a su hotel, donde habían hecho el amor hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y luego se habían quedado dormidos el uno en brazos del otro.

El jueves habían cenado con sus padres, y a Serena le habían parecido muy agradables. Luego, no sabía cómo, había dejado que Darien la convenciera para que fuera con él a Los Ángeles el fin de semana.

La propiedad de Darien no tenía nada que envidiar a la finca de sus abuelos. Al llegar el viernes por la tarde le había enseñado los jardines, la piscina cubierta, y las canchas de tenis, pero de lo que Serena se había quedado prendada había sido de la casa.

De dos plantas y estilo similar a las antiguas casas de los misioneros españoles, tenía un tejado de tejas rojas, puertas en arco, y un patio con una fuente donde habían cenado la primera noche pues, a pesar del mes en el que estaban, por el clima cálido de California no hacía apenas frío.

Estaba disfrutando inmensamente de aquel fin de semana. Habían jugado al tenis, había hecho fotos, habían paseado, se habían bañado en la piscina… y habían acabado haciendo el amor allí, a pesar de sus protestas de que alguien del servicio podría verlos.

Sí, lo estaba pasando muy bien, pero eso no era todo; se sentía distinta. Darien estaba influyendo en ella aun sin pretenderlo, y Serena estaba introduciendo poco a poco pequeños cambios en su vida. Su vestuario, por ejemplo, contaba ahora con modelos más desenfadados y acorde a su edad.

Serena se detuvo al llegar a la sala de música, donde Darien le había dicho que solía sentarse a componer, y miró de nuevo la fotografía que colgaba sobre la chimenea. Recordaba muy bien el día que Oren le había hecho esa foto vestida de Dafne, la ninfa griega. Se había sentido algo nerviosa, como si el mero hecho de posar para un fotógrafo fuese un acto de rebeldía.

La halagaba que Darien hubiese visto aquel retrato y lo hubiese comprado dejándose llevar por un impulso. De algún modo era como si hubiesen estado predestinados a conocerse.

—La vida tiene a veces coincidencias curiosas, ¿no? —dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Serena se volvió hacia el manager de Darien, que acababa de entrar en la habitación, y a quien Darien le había presentado el día anterior.

—Hola, Marty —lo saludó—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me refería a esa fotografía —respondió él señalándola con la cabeza—. Cuando Darien me dijo que eras tú la chica de la foto, la misma que se coló aquel día en su camerino, pensé: "¡menuda coincidencia!".

Serena sonrió.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí.

—Y fue una suerte además.

—¿Una suerte? —repitió ella sin comprender.

—Darien estaba pasando por una sequía creativa; le estaba costando mucho escribir las canciones del álbum que acaba de sacar, el álbum de esta gira, pero fue comprar esa foto tuya y parece que le volvió la inspiración —dijo mirando el retrato.

—Nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera inspirar a nadie —murmuró ella vergonzosa.

—Pues así es; podría decirse que te has convertido en su… bueno, en su musa. Los artistas son así; se encaprichan de algo o de alguien de repente, pero al cabo de un tiempo se cansan.

Serena se quedó callada, preguntándose a qué venía aquello.

—¿Sabes?, hubo un momento al principio en el que me preocupé porque creí que Darien iba en serio contigo —continuó Marty—. Una relación seria sería un obstáculo en su carrera porque sus fans lo ven como un sex-symbol.

Serena no tenía muy claro dónde quería ir a parar.

—Claro que una vez Darien me explicó que su interés por ti era puramente… en fin, el de un artista, comprendí que no tenía motivos para preocuparme —prosiguió Marty.

Serena tragó saliva. ¿Qué estaba pretendiendo decirle?

—Ya veo.

Marty suspiró.

—No digo que sea justo, pero un artista de la talla de Darien tiene una imagen que mantener y hay que alimentar a la insaciable máquina de la popularidad, hacer que Darien, como figura pública, dé de qué hablar para que siga interesando al público. La gente es morbosa, ya sabes.

A Serena estaba empezando a no gustarle nada aquel tipo, pero al fin y al cabo era sólo una pieza en el engranaje que rodeaba a Darien. Trabajando como trabajaba en una revista acerca del mundo del espectáculo, sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, y que Darien estaba en un momento inmejorable. Era joven, tenía talento y el atractivo de una estrella de cine… Tal y como estaba diciendo su manager, siendo un sex-symbol no le convenía una relación seria, ni mucho menos comprometerse o casarse.

—De hecho, creo que tú trabajabas para la revista _The Buzz_, ¿no es así? —inquirió Marty—. Tú mejor que nadie entenderás cómo funcionan estas cosas. Hace sólo un par de semanas yo mismo tuve que inventar una historia que relacionaba a Darien con una modelo para luego desmentirlo. Darien tiene que mantenerse en el candelero, y mi misión consiste en asegurarme de que se hable de él, pero en la medida que le convenga, por supuesto. En la medida en la que impulse su popularidad y no la haga caer. Por eso te decía que me sentí aliviado cuando supe que no va en serio contigo, que sólo le interesabas en el plano de lo creativo.

Serena se sintió dolida. Había sido una ilusa al imaginar que alguien como Darien podría sentirse atraído hacia ella cuando no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro. ¿La veía sólo como un instrumento, como una especie de musa, como había dicho su manager, a la que dejaría tirada como un juguete viejo cuando se cansara de ella?

—¿Me disculpas? —le dijo—; tengo una llamada que hacer.

Era una mentira, pero necesitaba salir de allí; cuanto antes.

—Como no —contestó él—. Que disfrutes del resto de tu estancia en Los Ángeles.

—Gracias —murmuró ella en un tono tirante.

Giró sobre los talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta, erguida y con la cabeza bien alta, aunque una parte de ella sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era huir y tenía la impresión de que Marty también lo sabía.

—¿Que te marchas? —repitió Darien sin poder dar crédito a lo que había oído—. ¿Por qué?

Habían acordado que regresarían juntos a Nueva York el día siguiente por la noche. Él tenía una cita con un agente de la discográfica por la mañana, allí en Los Ángeles, pero después no tenía ningún otro compromiso, así que le había dicho que volvería con ella.

En vez de eso, sin embargo, había encontrado a Serena guardando ropa en su maleta, y al preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, le había contestado que iba a tomar un vuelo esa misma noche.

—Porque necesito volver antes —respondió ella sin mirarlo, mientras metía el bañador en la maleta—. Tengo un trabajo, ¿recuerdas?, y si quiero conseguir ese ascenso…

—Ya sé que tienes un trabajo —la interrumpió Darien—, pero creía que habíamos quedado en volver juntos mañana por la noche.

—Pues he cambiado de idea —contestó ella mientras seguía guardando ropa en la maleta.

—Maldita sea, Serena, háblame —la increpó él, perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿Te importaría parar un momento y mirarme? —le dijo quitándole la falda que estaba doblando—. ¿Por qué no me dices de qué va todo esto?

Serena se quedó mirándolo un momento en silencio antes de contestar.

—Este fin de semana ha sido maravilloso, pero también me ha hecho darme cuenta de que el estilo de vida que llevamos es muy distinto.

Darien la observó confundido. ¿Qué había pasado para que de repente Serena estuviese comportándose así?

La joven le quitó la falda de las manos y la metió en la maleta.

—Necesito ver las cosas con perspectiva, y no puedo hacer eso contigo a mi lado.

—¿Con perspectiva? —repitió él, que estaba totalmente perdido.

Serena inspiró profundamente.

—Nuestras vidas no podrían ser más diferentes, Darien: tú pasas la mayor parte del año de gira, y yo quiero escalar puestos en la empresa en la que trabajo.

—¿Estás segura de que es eso lo que quieres? —contestó él—. A mí me parece que lo que de verdad te gusta es la fotografía, que sientes auténtica pasión por ella.

—No, Darien, la fotografía es sólo un hobby para mí; mi meta es llegar a ser reportera —replicó Serena—. Esa fue la razón por la que nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo, pero EPH era el sueño de vuestro abuelo; el que seas su nieta no significa que tengas que compartir su sueño.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi abuelo.

Sabiendo que no conseguiría nada si seguía insistiendo sobre ese punto, Darien cambió de táctica.

—De acuerdo, pero de todos modos el que nuestro modo de vida sea distinto no implica que no podamos estar juntos.

—¿Estar juntos en qué sentido, Darien? ¿Como amigos con derecho a roce, como amantes… como pareja? —quiso saber ella.

Darien no podía contestarle a eso. Él mismo no estaba seguro aún de hacia dónde quería que fuese su relación. Además, aunque detestara que su profesión rigiese algunos aspectos de su vida, sabía que, como decía Marty, una relación seria no era conveniente para su carrera.

—Yo no quiero llevar una vida de trotamundos —añadió Serena—, y me parece que tú no estás preparado para casarte ni formar una familia.

¿Qué podía decir?, se preguntó Darien de nuevo. No, hasta la fecha nunca había pensado en sentar la cabeza. Su filosofía era vivir el presente, el día a día, y así era como lo había hecho con todas las relaciones que había tenido. Serena, sin embargo, parecía querer algo más.

—Tú te debes a tu público si quieres seguir estando donde estás —continuó ella—, necesitas que se hable de ti… y yo no encajo en ese esquema.

Darien probó con el último recurso que le quedaba:

—Vamos, Serena, has recorrido un largo camino en las últimas tres semanas —le dijo—; ya no estás tan metida en tu caparazón como cuando te conocí. No vuelvas ahora sobre tus pasos.

—Quizá no quiera salir del caparazón —replicó ella quedamente—; quizá ese caparazón sea parte de mí. Quizá deberías dejar de esperar que me convierta en otra persona.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras le dio la espalda para ir al armario a por más ropa y Darien supo que, al menos para ella, la conversación había terminado, que lo suyo había terminado.

—Serena.

Al oír la voz de su tío Shane, Serena dio un respingo en su asiento y alzó la vista nerviosa. Desde que regresó a Nueva York, tres días atrás, le había costado concentrarse en el trabajo.

—Tengo buenas noticias para ti —le dijo su tío sentándose en una esquina de su escritorio.

La verdad era que no le vendrían mal, pensó ella.

—¿Ah, sí?

Su tío sonrió.

—Te voy a conceder ese ascenso que querías. A partir del mes que viene empezarás a trabajar como reportera.

Las palabras de su tío produjeron en ella sentimientos encontrados, y Serena logró esbozar con dificultad una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—Te lo mereces; bordaste esa entrevista con Darien Chiba y el último número se ha vendido muy bien. Nos dará puntos en la competición con las otras revistas.

En opinión de Serena su tío Shane era quien mejor estaba llevando aquel asunto del desafío, uno de los pocos que no estaba obsesionándose con ganar.

Claro que era su forma de ser; su tío Shane probablemente veía aquello como un mero juego, y aunque le parecía interesante y le gustaría ganar, tampoco le quitaba el sueño.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó su tío ladeando la cabeza—. Creía que te pondrías a dar saltos de alegría cuando te lo dijera. No pareces contenta. ¿No era lo que querías?

Sí, era exactamente lo que había querido desde que había empezado a trabajar para la revista. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿por qué de repente le parecía que aquello no tenía ningún valor?

—Pues claro que estoy contenta —replicó. «No, por supuesto que no lo estás»—. Es lo que siempre he querido —añadió. «No, es lo que habías querido hasta ahora, pero ya no es lo que quieres»—. Es sólo que ha sido tan… repentino. Y lleva tanto tiempo detrás de este ascenso… Casi me parece mentira.

Su tío asintió.

—Bueno, entonces ya lo celebraremos todos el viernes con una copa —le dijo su tío guiñándole un ojo.

La plantilla de la revista solía reunirse los viernes en un pub cercano para tomar algo después del trabajo, y aunque a Serena siempre le había gustado pues había muy buena relación entre ellos, en esa ocasión no le apetecía lo más mínimo.

—Gracias, tío Shane —le dijo a pesar de todo.

Cuando su tío se hubo marchado Serena se quedó mirando la pantalla de su ordenador. ¡Si al menos pudiera hablar con Usagui…! Últimamente estaba muy rara con ella, como distante, y apenas paraba en casa. Serena se preguntaba si estaría enfadada con ella porque hubiese roto con John por causa de Darien.

Cuando salió del trabajo y llegó a casa esa noche seguía igual de desanimada. Usagui como de costumbre no estaba, aunque la oyó subir a su dormitorio cuando ella ya se había acostado.

Habían pasado tres días sin que supiera nada de Darien y aunque sabía que no tenía motivo alguno para esperar que la llamara, la verdad era que quería que lo hiciera.

Tras dar vueltas en la cama sin poder pegar ojo se levantó cuando todavía era de madrugada y se acurrucó en el sofá del salón con la mirada perdida. Se sentía tan perdida… Ese día acababa de conseguir lo que durante tanto tiempo había estado persiguiendo: un ascenso, y debería estar feliz, exultante incluso, pero no lo estaba. Si no hubiese conocido a Darien en ese momento estaría celebrándolo con John y…

De pronto recordó lo que le había dicho Darien acerca de que no podía vivir su vida según un plan preestablecido. Empezó a pensar en aquella conversación que habían tenido y se preguntó si todo ese tiempo habría estado equivocada.

¿Era en eso en lo que había fallado, en que había estado intentando que todo en su vida fuese perfecto, que todo siguiese un orden, cuando de por sí la vida era impredecible?

Había estado a punto de casarse con John sólo porque era la clase de compañero que se ajustaba al proyecto de futuro que había ideado en su mente, pero tal vez había otras cosas en su vida que debería replantearse.

Como por ejemplo lo de ese ascenso que había estado ansiosa por conseguir, ese ascenso que ahora no significaba nada en absoluto para ella.

Pensó entonces en lo que Darien había dicho acerca de que a veces el planificar te impedía conseguir lo que de verdad querías.

¿Qué era lo que ella quería de verdad? Era como si de pronto se hubiese encontrado con que había una habitación cerrada en su corazón, una habitación a la que nunca se había atrevido a asomarse, y de pronto tenía casi miedo a abrir la puerta por lo que fuera a encontrar tras ella.

Sin embargo, no quería seguir viviendo a medias, engañándose a sí misma. ¿Qué era lo que de verdad quería? Tal y como Darien había dicho era una mujer muy distinta de la Serena Tsukino que había sido hacía apenas un mes.

Ya no se ponía aquellos conjuntos de punto, ni los zapatos planos. Aquella mañana había ido al trabajo vestida con una camiseta verde de cuello en uve, una chaqueta entallada encima, unos vaqueros grises, y botas. Había ido de compras en los dos últimos días después del trabajo, y aunque su estilo no era ni con mucho tan atrevido como el de Usagui, tampoco era ya el que había tenido hasta entonces.

Pensó en lo que de verdad quería y se dio cuenta de que no era ser reportera. Lo que realmente la hacía feliz era la fotografía. Le encantaba capturar con su cámara todo lo que la rodeaba, y si no se había decidido a dedicarse profesionalmente a la fotografía había sido por miedo. Miedo a no ser lo bastante buena, miedo a decepcionar a su familia por no cumplir con las expectativas que tenían de ella… Lo cierto era que había sido ella quien había asumido que se esperaba que trabajase en EPH, como el resto de la familia; nadie le había dicho que lo hiciera, ni sus abuelos ni sus tíos.

Inspiró profundamente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Todavía no sabía exactamente qué iba a hacer con su vida, pero ahora sabía que no estaba atada a EPH ni a _The Buzz_.

Y todo era gracias a Darien. No sabía si era porque su madre era psicóloga, o porque por sus sensibilidad para la música comprendía muy bien las emociones, pero lo cierto era que Darien Chiba le había enseñado muchísimo sobre sí misma.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Sí, había aprendido algo, y algo profundo además, de un cantante de rock, de un hombre que no podía ser más distinto de ella, pero a cuyo lado se sentía feliz. Y entonces de pronto se dio cuenta de que no sólo estaba a gusto con Darien, sino que se había enamorado de él.

Darien era inteligente y divertido, y la hacía querer cambiar y crecer como persona. Y eso sin contar con la increíble química que había entre ellos.

Recordó lo que le había preguntado Usagui cuando le había dicho que iba a romper con John, aquello de que tal vez se estaba dejando llevar porque había sido su primera vez, y en ese momento se contestó que no. No había hecho el amor más que con Darien, pero algo en su interior le decía que nunca habría tenido la misma química con John ni con ningún otro hombre.

Sí, no había duda; amaba a Darien. Sabía que por su profesión pasaba mucho tiempo de un lado a otro, pero a ella siempre le había gustado viajar, y si quería ser fotógrafa nunca le faltarían paisajes y temas interesantes que capturar con su cámara.

Tampoco le importaba ya el no casarse a los veintiséis años, ni en un futuro cercano. Había comprendido que la vida no podía planificarse al milímetro, y en ese momento lo único que contaba para ella era que Darien y ella podían al menos darse una oportunidad y ver si las cosas entre ellos podrían funcionar.

Era consciente de que su profesión le exigía permanecer soltero y sin compromiso, al menos en apariencia, pero tampoco eso le importaría si sentía por ella lo mismo que ella sentía por él.

Sólo había un problema, y era que hacía tres días había puesto tierra de por medio entre ellos y le había dado a entender que lo suyo era imposible.

Miró el reloj que había sobre la chimenea. Era la una de la madrugada, pero en Los Ángeles sólo debían ser las diez de la noche.

Podría llamarlo, pensó, pero la verdad era que preferiría hablar con él en persona. Entonces recordó que Darien le había dicho sobre un concierto que iba a dar en Houston a finales de mes.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó para reservar un billete de avión. Sí, iba a ir a Houston, y esa vez, gracias a su nuevo puesto, esperaba poder conseguir una acreditación de prensa para acceder a la zona entre bastidores.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo Once**

Darien afinó su guitarra, tocó algunos acordes y paró para cambiar unas notas en la partitura. Volvió a comenzar de nuevo, pero al cabo de unos minutos resopló exasperado y dejó el lápiz a un lado.

Era inútil. Desde la marcha de Serena, hacía ya cuatro días, le había sido imposible concentrarse.

Ya era jueves, y seguía en Los Ángeles. Exhaló un suspiro y alzó la vista hacia el retrato colgado sobre la chimenea. Si lo que quería era tiempo para pensar se lo daría. De hecho, si había permanecido en Nueva York todo el mes anterior había sido sólo por ella.

Durante el fin de semana, antes de que Serena se marchara, había logrado acabar aquella canción que le había inspirado. La había compuesto de madrugada, mientras ella dormía, y la letra trataba sobre ella.

Lástima que ahora que se había ido el bloqueo creativo había vuelto… y elevado a la décima potencia. No conseguía avanzar con ninguna otra de las canciones que quería componer porque constantemente le venían a la mente pensamientos de ella. Al oír pasos giró la cabeza hacia la puerta.

—Ah, hola, Marty —saludó a su manager.

— ¿Qué hay, Darien? —le dijo el otro hombre, acercándose a él.

Darien dejó la guitarra sobre el sofá y se puso de pie.

—No te esperaba.

—Lo sé, perdona que haya venido sin avisar —respondió Marty—. El ama de llaves me ha dejado entrar.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? —le preguntó Darien, pues era casi la hora de comer.

—No, gracias. Si tienes té frío me conformaría con un vaso. En realidad venía porque quería hablar contigo.

—Claro —respondió Darien.

Minutos después estaban sentados en el patio, Darien con un botellín de cerveza y Marty con su té frío.

—Bueno, dispara —lo instó Darien.

— ¿Cómo van las canciones del nuevo disco?

—Van —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros—. Despacio pero van saliendo.

Marty asintió y miró hacia la casa antes de volver de nuevo la vista hacia él.

—Mira, Darien, quiero proponerte algo, pero necesito que me escuches con una mentalidad abierta.

Darien tenía la sensación de que sabía lo que su manager iba a decirle.

—Para este álbum creo que deberías limitarte a hacer versiones de temas clásicos, y también considero que no te vendría mal un poco de ayuda para componer a lo sumo tres o cuatro canciones nuevas porque…

—Marty… no —lo interrumpió Darien. Se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Ya sabes que lo que quiero hacer es componer. Necesito definir mi estilo, mi identidad como artista, y también llevarme unos cuantos golpes si es necesario.

—Darien, en el contrato que firmaste con la discográfica te comprometiste a sacar un disco nuevo el año que viene.

—Lo sé, y cumpliré el plazo —respondió él—, pero después voy a escribir el libreto para ese musical de Broadway que me propusieron.

— ¿Qué? Oye, creía que ya habíamos hablado de eso.

Darien lo miró fijamente.

—Sí, pero te recuerdo que eres tú quien trabaja para mí y no al revés.

A Darien no le gustaba tener que llamar al orden a las personas que trabajaban para él, pero empezaba a estar harto de que su propio manager, cuyo sueldo pagaba religiosamente cada mes, no hiciese más que ponerle cortapisas en todo lo que quería hacer.

A cada día que pasaba era mayor la impresión que tenía de que Marty y él veían su carrera desde un ángulo muy distinto. En el pasado había dejado que su manager decidiese porque le había parecido que había temas sobre los que entendía más que él, pero aquello era algo muy personal; aquello tenía que ver con lo que quería hacer con su vida, y no iba a dejar que nadie más que él decidiese sobre eso.

—Darien, por favor, sé razonable. ¿No ves que ahora mismo no eres capaz siquiera de componer esas canciones para el nuevo disco?

—Lo llevaba bien hasta que Serena se fue —masculló Darien.

Marty dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Por un momento me tuviste preocupado con lo de esa chica.

Darien ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, no sé, me pareció que estabas empezando a ir en serio con ella —gruñó Marty—. Los dos sabemos que una relación seria no le convendría a tu carrera en este momento.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no iba en serio con ella? —le preguntó Darien, procurando mantener la calma a pesar de que estaba empezando a irritarse.

Marty se encogió de hombros.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, que era tu musa… o esa foto, en un principio. Al principio me extrañó cuando le concediste esa entrevista y luego la trajiste aquí porque ni siquiera era tu tipo, pero luego, cuando comprendí que no ibas en serio con ella me di cuenta de que no tenía por qué preocuparme.

Darien recordó entonces que el ama de llaves le había dicho que Marty se había pasado por allí cuando él no estaba, y tuvo la sensación de que en todo aquello había gato encerrado.

—Ya veo —murmuró—. Serena se quedó muy sorprendida por la coincidencia de que hubiera comprado esa fotografía suya antes de conocerla.

—Y no me extraña —respondió Marty—. No todos los días descubre una mujer que es la inspiración de una estrella de rock.

Darien asintió, esforzándose una vez más por mantener la calma.

— ¿Sabes? La verdad es que no llegué a decirle eso, que ha sido una inspiración para mí.

— ¿Ah, no? —Dijo Marty—. Vaya, entonces por eso debió sorprenderse tanto cuando yo lo mencioné hablando de esto mismo, de que no te convenía una relación seria en este momento de tu carrera y de que no debía hacerse muchas ilusiones porque los artistas al fin y al cabo sois gente caprichosa que…

—Marty, quiero que te marches —lo cortó Darien.

— ¿Por qué? ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

—Márchate o te juro que te echaré de una patada en el trasero.

Su manager se limpió la boca con una servilleta de papel antes de ponerse de pie.

—Como quieras; llámame cuando te hayas calmado.

—Créeme, estoy muy calmado dadas las circunstancias —le aseguró Darien levantándose también—. ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente a Serena?

Marty lo miró irritado.

— ¿Acaso es culpa mía que se te olvidara mencionarle que esa foto suya te excita?

Darien apretó la mandíbula.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Simplemente que ahora no te convenía una relación seria y que tú interés por ella era sólo como artista. Me pareció cruel dejar que se hiciera ilusiones.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Marty?

— ¿Que no entiendo qué?

—Nunca te has preocupado por mí ni por lo que de verdad quiero; me ves sólo como a una máquina de hacer dinero —dijo Darien—. Estás despedido.

— ¿Qué? —Casi gritó Marty—. No puedes despedirme; me necesitas.

—Te equivocas; no te necesito.

—Te demandaré. Te dejaré sin un centavo.

—Demándame si quieres —le espetó Darien con frialdad—. Creo recordar que en nuestro contrato dice que tendré que pagarte una cantidad si te despido, y estoy dispuesto a pagarla con tal de perderte de vista.

—Eres un ingrato —masculló Marty—. ¿Y todo esto es por esa fulana?

Darien, que no estaba dispuesto a aguantar ni un segundo más, lo echó sin contemplaciones.

Horas más tarde estaba sentado en el salón, con la televisión puesta, aunque ni siquiera la estaba mirando.

Algunas de las cosas que Marty había dicho las había dicho también Serena el domingo, antes de marcharse: que eran muy distintos, las exigencias de su profesión…

Darien se frotó el rostro con una mano. No podía perder a Serena.

Nunca hasta entonces había sentido por ninguna otra mujer lo que sentía por ella. Desafortunadamente aquello también significaba que estaba adentrándose en un terreno desconocido para él, y no sabía muy bien cómo debería actuar.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, y cuando contestó escuchó una voz conocida que no se esperaba en absoluto. Minutos después, cuando hubo colgado, sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Serena volvía a estar rodeada de nuevo por miles de fans de Darien, todos saltando, bailando, y cantando con cada uno de sus temas. Esa vez, sin embargo, se había vestido de un modo más apropiado: vaqueros, y una camiseta de manga larga y cuello de pico.

Darien estaba en ese momento paseándose por el escenario tocando su guitarra y entregándose por completo al enfervorizado público.

Serena lo devoró con la mirada. Estaba tan guapo… Hacía casi una semana desde la última vez que se habían visto, y lo había echado muchísimo de menos.

Se frotó las palmas sudorosas por las perneras del pantalón mientras movía los labios, siguiendo la canción que Darien estaba interpretando.

Estaba algo nerviosa por cómo reaccionaría cuando la viera, pero había decidido arriesgarse a pesar de todo. Estaba enamorada de él y no iba a dejar que se alejara de ella sin al menos haberle confesado sus sentimientos.

En una o dos ocasiones pensó que Darien la había mirado directamente a ella, de entre todo el público, pero se había dicho que probablemente eran sólo imaginaciones suyas. Allí había miles de personas y aunque ella tenía uno de los mejores sitios, era imposible que la hubiese visto.

Estaba ansiosa por que terminase el concierto para poder ir a verlo y hablar con él. Esa vez, tras mucho implorarle a su tío Shane, había conseguido ese asiento y una acreditación de prensa.

Lógicamente había tenido que explicarle a su tío por qué necesitaba ir al concierto, y le había confesado que había algo entre ellos y que lo amaba.

Su tío no se había mostrado muy contento al oír aquello, ya que su revista había publicado una entrevista con Darien firmada por ella, pero finalmente había accedido.

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, se había tomado mejor la noticia de que no quería seguir trabajando en _The Buzz_. Simplemente había suspirado y le había dicho:

—Ah, Serena, tú eras la última Tsukino de la que hubiera esperado esto.

—Lo sé —le había respondido ella, sintiéndose algo culpable.

Sabía que a pesar de que su tío no parecía obsesionado con el desafío que había lanzado su abuelo, en el fondo sí quería ganar, y en cierto modo era como si lo estuviese dejando en la estacada.

—No pasa nada —le había asegurado él dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo—. Anda, ve a reunirte con tu príncipe azul. No quiero que se diga que por mi culpa se perdió un amor verdadero.

—¡Gracias, tío Shane! —había exclamado ella.

Luego lo había besado en la mejilla y se había despedido con una sonrisa antes de salir a toda prisa de su despacho.

Y en ese instante estaba en el concierto de Darien y estaba a punto de llegar el momento de la verdad.

Darien, que acababa de terminar de cantar una canción, sonrió al público y les dijo:

—Tengo una sorpresa para vosotros.

La multitud aplaudió y silbó entusiasmada.

Darien se colgó la guitarra.

—Para terminar, voy a haceros un regalo, voy a cantar una canción completamente nueva que saldrá en mi próximo disco.

El público volvió a aplaudir.

—Se titula _Days of sunshine and Serena_ —dijo Darien.

Days of sunshine and Serena… «Días de sol y de verano…», pensó Serena con los ojos muy abiertos. No, tenía que ser una coincidencia; no podía haber escrito una canción sobre ella. Seguramente se refería a la estación y no a ella. Dios, ¿no iría a cantar una canción que había escrito sobre su ruptura delante de miles de personas? No, no podía haberle hecho algo así…

Darien asintió con la cabeza en dirección a los músicos que estaban detrás de él, y secundado por la batería, el teclado y otras dos guitarras, comenzó a cantar una balada sobre la intensidad de un amor inesperado. La canción jugaba con la palabra «verano», describiendo a la mujer sobre la que cantaba, a ella, Serena, con las mismas cualidades que la estación: cálida, brillante, llena de alegría…

Serena contuvo el aliento. La canción no contenía una sola palabra de dolor, ni de que se hubiera sentido traicionado por ella. Además el ritmo era rápido y pegadizo. Y si lo que la letra decía era verdad, Darien la amaba.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Había utilizado Darien el romance que había habido entre ellos únicamente para inspirarse y escribir esa canción, o como quería creer aquellas palabras las sentía de verdad y habían salido de su corazón?

Cuando las últimas notas se disolvieron entre los silbidos de aprobación y aplausos del público, Darien pareció mirarla a ella de nuevo, y de pronto, acercándose al micrófono, dijo:

—Quiero que conozcáis todos a Serena.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, un foco la iluminó. En otras circunstancias Serena estaba segura de que habría reaccionado como un ciervo asustado ante los faros de un coche, pero la expresión en el rostro de Darien, su sonrisa, hizo que el corazón le palpitara con fuerza.

Darien tendió una mano hacia ella.

—Serena, sube aquí conmigo, por favor.

Aunque era una locura, para la joven era como si en ese momento sólo existieran Darien y ella, y como si una fuerza magnética lo atrajera hacia él. Tan pronto se hubo levantado cuando varios miembros del personal de seguridad se acercaron para acompañarla hasta el escenario. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Darien y apenas era consciente de lo que la rodeaba, de la gente.

Cuando finalmente llegó donde él estaba, Darien tomó su mano. El modo en que la miró, con dulzura y adoración, y la sonrisa una pizca traviesa que le dirigió, la hicieron derretirse.

—Perdona que te haya hecho subir; seguro que ahora mismo estás deseando matarme.

La gente se rió.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le siseó Serena.

Darien se apartó un poco del micrófono, y mirándola a los ojos le preguntó en un susurro:

—¿Me quieres?

—Sí —le contestó ella sin dudar.

Darien se volvió hacia el público y con una amplia sonrisa anunció por el micrófono:

—Me quiere.

En respuesta, el público rió, aplaudió y silbó.

—Estás loco —le siseó Serena—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué pasará con tu carre…?

No pudo terminar la frase porque Darien la silenció con un apasionado beso que hizo que el público prorrumpiera en nuevos aplausos, vítores, y silbidos.

Serena se aferró a él, deleitándose en el cosquilleo eléctrico que le subió por la espalda. Cuando Darien despegó sus labios de los de ella y se apartó de ella, Serena no pudo sino mirarlo con incredulidad cuando hincó una rodilla sobre el escenario y sacó del bolsillo un anillo de plata con pequeñas esmeraldas.

—Serena, te quiero. ¿Querrás casarte conmigo?

Ella se tapó la boca con las manos y los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas.

Varias personas entre el público le gritaron: «¡Di que sí!», y esa vez Serena no dudó.

Bajó las manos y le respondió con un «sí» claro aunque lleno de emoción.

El rostro de Darien se iluminó y en él apareció una enorme sonrisa.

Tomó su mano temblorosa y le colocó el anillo en el índice para luego ponerse en pie, atraerla hacia sí, y hacer que se echara hacia atrás con otro beso apasionado.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, la miró a los ojos, y con una sonrisa traviesa a modo de disculpa le dijo:

—Espero que no me odies por haberte hecho esto delante de tanta gente.

Serena sonrió también y le respondió sin aliento:

—A la nueva Serena Tsukino le gustan mucho estas muestras de afecto en público.

Minutos después, en la privacidad del camerino de Darien, Serena estaba de nuevo entre los brazos de Darien.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba entre el público? —le preguntó, colocando las manos sobre su pecho.

Darien se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios.

—Mmm… Me lo dijo tu tío Shane.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿En serio? —inquirió, no sabiendo si debería luego darle las gracias o no.

Un brillo travieso iluminó los ojos de Darien.

—¿Cómo si no crees que consiguió el asiento que tenías en el último minuto? Las entradas del concierto estaban ya vendidas en su mayoría desde hacía días.

Serena entornó los ojos.

—¿Y qué te dijo exactamente?

—¿Exactamente? No lo recuerdo.

Ella se rió y le dio con la mano en el pecho.

—Intenta recordar entonces.

Las comisuras de los labios de Darien se arquearon en una sonrisa.

—No me dijo demasiado; sólo que estabas desesperada por conseguir una entrada y una acreditación de prensa para poder verme —le contestó—. Tal y como habían acabado las cosas entre nosotros el día que te marchaste de Los Ángeles, la llamada de tu tío me dio esperanzas.

—¿Y usó la palabra «desesperada»? —inquirió ella contrayendo el rostro.

Darien se rió.

—Estoy seguro de que sólo quería ayudar. Y al final todo ha salido bien —murmuró antes de inclinarse de nuevo para besarla—. Sólo por curiosidad, sin embargo: ¿qué habrías hecho si no te hubiera pedido que subieras al escenario y te hubiera pedido que te casaras conmigo?

—Pues sí, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba —admitió ella—. ¡Y delante de toda esa gente!

Darien sonrió travieso.

—Lo sé, pero no me has contestado.

—Bueno, mi plan era encerrarte en tu camerino y no dejarte salir hasta que te hubieses dado cuenta de que debíamos darle una oportunidad a nuestra relación.

—Siempre lo he pensado.

—Pero Marty dijo…

—Sé lo que te dijo Marty —dijo Darien frunciendo el ceño de repente.

—¿Cómo?

—Vino a mi casa el jueves y me habló de la conversación que había tenido contigo —le explicó Darien—. Para no alargarme te diré simplemente que nuestros caminos se han separado.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué? Oh, Darien, ¿no lo habrás despedido por mi culpa?

—Tú no has tenido la culpa de nada, Serena, pero en cualquier caso no lo he despedido sólo por esto. Marty y yo no compartíamos la misma visión del rumbo que debía seguir mi carrera. Él quería que me concentrara sólo en vender discos, pero yo quiero componer —le dijo antes de soltarla y dar un paso atrás—. Cuando esta gira haya terminado a finales de año pienso descansar y dejar de dar vueltas durante unos cuantos meses… y creo que el lugar que elegiré será Nueva York.

Serena se acercó a él.

—Darien, no tienes que hacerlo por mí —murmuró—. Sé que te dije que no quería llevar vida de trotamundos, pero… —se mordió el labio inferior—… pero eso lo dije sólo porque estaba dolida, porque creía que como Marty había dicho sólo estabas utilizándome para superar ese bloqueo creativo que tenías.

Darien sonrió.

—En parte voy a hacerlo por ti, pero también porque es lo que quiero —le contestó—. He firmado un contrato para escribir el libreto de un musical de Broadway. Será mi próximo proyecto cuando termine el disco que estoy preparando.

Serena unió las manos entusiasmada.

—¡Oh, Darien, me alegro tanto por ti…!

—Es una oferta que llevaba tiempo considerando. Me lo propusieron hace dos meses, pero Marty por supuesto detestaba la idea, y yo aún no lo tenía claro —añadió él—. Además, así también podré ver a mi padres… y supongo que querrás que esté en Nueva York para nuestra boda —le dijo sonriendo.

—¡Más te vale! —le contestó ella riéndose—. La verdad es que pensaba que no te sentías preparado para sentar la cabeza —le dijo poniéndose seria.

—Y no estaba seguro de estarlo, pero me di cuenta de que únicamente había estado esperando a que apareciese la mujer adecuada —le respondió Darien pensativo.

A Serena le palpitó con fuerza el corazón.

—Es verdad que esa fotografía tuya me inspiró —reconoció Darien—. Gracias a ella pude componer _Beautiful in my arms_.

Serena lo miró boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir.

—¡Me encanta esa canción! —exclamó.

Sí, aquella canción siempre le había parecido especial, y lo sería mucho más ahora que sabía que la canción trataba sobre Dafne… sobre ella.

—Lo malo fue que después no conseguí componer ni una sola canción más… hasta que te conocí. Había estado soñando con otra canción, la que he tocado esta noche al final del concierto, pero no lograba sacarla de mi cabeza y pasarla a la partitura. Logré terminarla el fin de semana pasado, cuando estuviste conmigo en Los Ángeles —le explicó antes de rodearle la cintura con ambos brazos—. ¿Sabes?, después de ver la reacción de los fans cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo me pregunto si Marty no era un poco estrecho de mente en lo que se refería a mi carrera.

Serena se rió.

—Yo también lo creo. ¿Y sabes qué es irónico?

—¿El qué?

—Que ahora que tú has decidido que quieres sentar la cabeza yo le he dicho a mi tío Shane que quiero dejar de trabajar en la revista.

Darien la miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque pensé: «¿cómo si no voy a estar con él cuando tiene que viajar constantemente?»

—Oh, Serena… —murmuró él emocionado antes de besarla de nuevo—. Espero que no lo hagas sólo por mí.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, lo hago por mí también. He decidido que quiero perseguir mis sueños, y mi sueño es dedicarme a la fotografía.

—Me alegro por ti —le dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. Aunque me pregunto cómo se tomara mi abuelo la noticia —añadió ella.

—Algo me dice que mejor de lo que crees.

Serena parpadeó.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Pues porque sería hipócrita por su parte que se enfadase contigo por querer seguir tu propio camino. Después de todo él vino aquí, a Estados Unidos, para hacer realidad sus sueños —le respondió Darien—. De hecho algunas veces me he preguntado si el que quisieras ascender no sería otra manera de buscar la aprobación de tu familia, igual que el que te comprometieras con John.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón —admitió Serena—. En cierto modo mis abuelos ocuparon el lugar de nuestros padres cuando murieron, así que supongo que en vez de querer que mis padres se sintieran orgullosos de mí, como les ocurre a otros, yo buscaba la aprobación de mis abuelos.

Darien asintió.

—Y es posible que esa necesidad que sentías por planificarlo todo tenga que ver con el accidente en el que fallecieron tus padres —añadió él pensativo—. Tal vez era un intento inconsciente por poner orden en tu vida, por sentirte segura cuando a una edad tan temprana te tuviste que enfrentar al hecho de que la vida en realidad es impredecible.

Serena asintió admirada.

—Aunque en cualquier caso parece que al final ese plan con vistas a cinco años que tenías va a salir como querías —la picó Darien con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, vas a casarte a los veintiséis.

Serena se echó a reír y Darien la atrajo hacia sí.

—Dime otra vez que me quieres —murmuró contra sus labios.

—Te quiero; con toda mi alma —le respondió ella.

Luego los labios de Darien se posaron sobre los suyos… y ya no siguieron hablando. Serena se sentía feliz; se había descubierto a sí misma y todo era gracias a Darien, al hombre que la estaba besando.

**Fin.**


End file.
